


Sinners

by TheDreamTailor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sacrilege, Twisted relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamTailor/pseuds/TheDreamTailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roci is a clumsy, naive angel who accidentally mixes things up with a demon who is more than happy to take advantage of his shortcomings. But Roci's innocence proves much more provocative than expected, in all sense of the word, and the two can't help but engage in a forbidden relationship all while rebelling against the forces of heaven and hell.</p><p>Co-written with heavenly-demon as an RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Glacier blue eyes stared in amusement at the scene outside the cafe: A scummy-looking guy pickpocketed an old woman, and another man walked by that had just cheated on his wife, while a teenager was walking fast, nervous, for it had been the first time he skipped his classes. Doflamingo saw all those things, all the sins of the people around him, even if they were small. He could read the peoples’ thoughts and anticipate their bad intentions, for he was, after all, a demon.

     It was for that reason he knew that in precisely twenty two minutes an accident was going to occur on that same street, at the small crosswalk he could see through the front window, and exactly four humans would die. He absently sipped his black coffee as he stared at the scene, at how busy streets were, and he mused that if that accident happened right now around twenty people would die instead of four. He chuckled darkly, wondering if he should encourage the accident to happen sooner.

     But his attention drifted away from the crosswalk to focus on a noise behind him. Someone had fallen to the floor and Doflamingo arched a brow, inquiring as to how the hell such a tall guy had tripped and fallen just by standing there. Despite the amount of people in the cafeteria, no one reacted to it aside from a portly woman who gasped in surprise. No one asked the blonde if he was alright, so, before he realized what he was doing, he spoke. “You alright, buddy?” he questioned from his spot, peeking at the other curiously. 

     Rocinante quickly righted himself, brushing off the knees of his pants and smiling out of embarrassment. “Yeah, I’m alright…” he said. His bright eyes looked around at all the people staring at the ruckus he created. He laid eyes on the woman sitting at one of the tables, the one who had let out a gasp. She was feeling pity for him, and had meant to help out, but Roci had recovered too quickly. His gaze wandered to look around to the other patrons, where he saw that one man had just bought a ring for soon to be wife, and another had just written a substantial cheque to a small charity. Rocinante saw all these things, all the goodness in people even if it was small. He could read peoples’ positive thoughts and anticipate their good intentions, for he was, after all, an angel.

     He laid his eyes on the one person that had asked him if he was alright. The man looking at him inquisitively was tall and had a shock of blonde hair, though cropped shorter than Roci’s own. What really stood out on his angular face were the sharp blue eyes that stared directly into his, almost piercingly. The man sat calmly on his chair with a whimsical sort of air around him. 

     For a moment, Roci stared at him curiously. He couldn’t read him: he didn’t see any good things that the man had or would have done. That was strange, since normally he could see the past and future good intentions of everyone. However with this man, all he could see was the present, and that present good intention was that he genuinely was a tiny bit concerned for Roci’s fall. It was small, but it was definitely there. Just a faint pinprick of light is a swirling mass of...nothing.

     After laying his eyes on the other Doflamingo knew there was something wrong there. He couldn’t see the bad things that man had done. No lies, no cheating, nothing… but he wasn’t completely transparent and Doflamingo found that oddly fascinating. 

     The only free spot in the whole cafeteria was the one before Doffy, so he gestured the other to sit if that was what he wanted to. He felt curious, very curious. Why couldn’t he see the evil in that man? There was simply nothing evil. “You can take a seat if you want to.” He was almost finished with his coffee, but he would wait until the accident to leave the cafeteria and enjoy the chaos. 

     The cup rose to his lips and he took a short sip at the remaining dregs, staring at the other. Something was strange in there and he couldn’t quite grasp what it was, but for now he would simply study him. Maybe if they started talking he could guess what was wrong.

     “Ah, thanks, that was embarrassing,” Roci said as he pulled up a chair beside the man. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, but it wasn’t because of the man’s quizzical stare. No, instead he had his eyes locked on the road crossing by the coffee shop.

     He knew that there was going to be an accident, for he could see it in the people on the street. He looked at the individuals out the window. A homeless man panhandled near the crosswalk, only to be completely ignored by those walking by. Little did those people know, that man was going to save a life soon. Another woman stood at the corner, attention completely on her phone. Her message to her mother asking about her day would be the last one she ever sent.

     And watching from a distance he sat and prepared himself. Roci wasn’t there just to observe. It was fated that he was to be present for the upcoming moment. Sometimes Roci was permitted to interfere in the intricate workings of fate, to change the future of those whom some higher power saw fit to alter. In angel lingo it was called a ‘calling’. Today was one of those situations where Roci was called to play a role in it. More specifically, he had to make a choice. 

     In precisely twenty minutes, two specific people would be involved in this accident. The first was an older woman. She was no one special on the outside, but if permitted to live, she would one day go on to be a figure of hope for many suffering people. The second was a small child, who was fated to grow up to become a renowned doctor and save hundreds of lives. And in approximately nineteen minutes fifty four seconds, Roci would have to decide which life he would spare from this tragedy.

     “You are welcome,” Doflamingo automatically said. He was aware that the attention of the other was placed in the exact same place than his. How interesting… Could it be? But until he had further information he wouldn’t assume that man was one of the supernatural beings, just like him. 

     Like the other, he could also see a glimpse of the people whose survival wasn’t certain yet. He knew there was a very slim chance two of them would live to see another day, and he of course had to make his own choice. Not only angels decided who lived or who died.

     “Do you come here often?” He asked, looking at the other casually. He had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A handsome man, yes, but what was his agenda? Was he simply a clumsy, dorky human or something else? In all honesty the possibility of the other being an angel didn’t cross his mind, not even once. Angels were graceful, he thought. And they definitely didn’t trip and fall like that guy had.

     Roci tore his gaze away from the window, bringing it back to the man sitting beside him. He probably appeared very distracted. Despite knowing what was about to occur, Roci had to remain normal, neutral even, less he give himself away to …others. 

     The fact was that humans weren’t the only beings to inhabit the world. There were many other types of creatures that used the human skin as a façade. Demons and angels blended in with the human race seamlessly. Looking into a crowd, you wouldn’t be able to tell who was human and who was something…well…more than. It wasn’t like the fairytales, there was no visible distinction, no great spans of wings or horns or tails or halos. While not necessarily lacking such features, those parts of higher order beings remained invisible. The only ways for supernatural beings to identify or be exposed to one another was through keen senses of observation, such as picking up on strange but subtle behaviour, or by physical contact with another supernatural being. 

     For example, Roci’s large wings remained invisible to humans, demons, and even other angels, but if someone was to brush their hand against his back, they might notice an odd current of soft, wispy air gathered around his shoulders and his spine. His wings would only become visible to others if they were continuously touched by another. It was like reconstructing an image from memory and bringing it back into reality. The more someone touched his wings, the more they knew of them and could recreate their image, until eventually they were fully visible to the other. But because of the intimacy, only angels and demons who knew each other well could fully see the other’s wings. Unless they were willing, angels avoided touches to their back from lesser beings and others at all costs. It really wasn’t worth the risk of exposing yourself to a demon and getting killed over it.

     Though he had been touched by other angels before, Roci had never met a demon, but he had heard rumours that their skin was like ice, and would leave cold burning sensations on the skin if touched. He didn’t know if the reverse was true though. If he was to touch a demon, would they feel fire?

     “No, I just happened to be in the area,” Roci replied. It wasn’t a lie, he had traveled a fair distance to get to this intersection, but he knew this part of the city well enough. “My name is Roci, nice to meet you,” he continued, extending his hand towards the man and hating that he had to focus on this small talk instead. The man took his offered hand, the touch somewhat cold and chilly. Roci thought nothing of it though, the weather was changing, and lots of people gave cold handshakes.

     “Doffy,” He said, stretching his hand to shake it with that clumsy stranger. The other’s hand was warm, maybe too warm, but Doflamingo thought that maybe the contrast of his cold skin against the warmth of the other made it feel strange. How wrong he was. 

     Doflamingo lifted his gaze on time to see a glimpse of what that man really was. He could see a flicker in the air for a mere second. He thought it might have been his imagination playing tricks… but how would he explain that man’s interest in the street? In the same exact spot in which Doffy knew an accident was going to happen. 

     “I see.” His eyes had become much more calculating. Doffy was a cunning creature, and it was his cunningness that had made him a higher classed demon. While it wasn’t too obvious just by looking at him, Doffy was a crown holder of Hell, soon to be the next ruler is he played his cards right. Being a higher order demon gave him a lot of advantages, aside from being able to control fire, such as incredibly tuned senses. And the man beside him was ringing all sorts of alarm bells. He smirked silently to himself. Doflamingo had never met an angel before, and he had lived for a few hundred years. “Are you from this city or are you visiting?” He asked casually, taking another sip from his cooling coffee.

     Roci shook his head, “I’m from out of town.” That was a lie. It wasn’t like angels would be plunged into hell for a simple white lie. Sometimes it was safer to lie in order to protect one’s self, and something about the peculiar look this ‘Doffy’ was giving him drove him to that point. He was having a hard time focusing on the conversation, his eyes drifting every once in a while back to the street. He had such little time to make such an important choice, and he didn’t want to make the wrong one. Roci absentmindedly played with the cuff of his shirt, trying to keep himself focused on two things at once. “Are you local?” he asked.

     Doffy saw the small spot of darkness appear within Roci’s aura. It was a white lie, but still a lie, and he could easily perceive such. “Not really, but I spend quite a lot of time in this city.” Hell wasn’t so entertaining after all, and watching humans and their silly traditions and routines seemed funnier. Doffy couldn’t help but to notice that guy was anxious. He could see how he looked to the other side of the street, how he played with the cuff of his shirt. “Why are you nervous? Are you in a rush, Roci?” he questioned, eyes attentive to each reaction the other’s face showed him. He was planning to read that man as if he were an open book.

     Roci looked back at Doffy. So he was catching on, but it wasn’t like Roci was doing a particularly good job of hiding it, especially since a child and his mother had just stopped outside the coffee shop. The child. “Sorry,” he said, stopping his fidgeting hands. “I can’t stay too long. And…” Doffy was so focused on Roci that it was starting to make him a little uncomfortable. Had he missed something? “...I’m not one to talk to strangers...I don’t really know you…” He played that card. Usually it made curious people back off, and hopefully it would work here too. 

Doffy followed Roci’s gaze and he stared at the kid, studying him meticulously. He was innocent still, he had done nothing evil yet, and he definitely didn’t deserve dying that day. For Doflamingo it took just a mere second to decide he was going to spare that kid. “And you won’t ever know me if you stop talking.” He shrugged, finishing his coffee. His gaze returned to the man in front of him. “Everyone is a stranger until you meet them.” He gave the other a small grin. Doflamingo was honestly too curious as to simply drop that conversation there.

     Roci pondered on that. Yes, it was true. Everyone was a stranger. The people on the street were all strangers. The kid who might die in a few minutes was a stranger. The man sitting beside him whom he was about to confide in was a stranger. A strange calmness settled over Roci as he watched the scene outside. 

     “I’ve been thinking about something,” he said, deciding to answer Doffy’s earlier question. “Hypothetically, if you had the choice,” Roci chose his words carefully, “between meeting one of two strangers, what kind of person would you rather meet? Someone who has lived, or someone who has yet to?” As if on cue, the woman, the other half to his choice, joined the crowd on the streets.

     Doflamingo tilted his head to the side, pondering the answer for a few seconds. “Someone that has yet to live is still inexperienced, innocent in many aspects.” He said as his gaze fixed on Roci. “Someone that has lived has the experience of making mistakes.” He lifted his shoulders, offering a small shrug. “You can learn from one, but the other can learn from you and from the rest of the world. I would probably chose the one that has yet to,” he finished.

     Roci involuntarily shivered at the man’s low voice, but he took his words to heart. He had to make his choice now, he was out of time.

     He stood from the chair, eyes lingering on Doffy, before simply saying, “Thanks.” Though what Doffy had said helped him make up his mind, his heart still felt heavy. A person would die because of his choice, a person who could’ve lived. He had to make these choices before, but they never got any easier...and time was up. He had to move, now.

     He didn’t spare a glance backwards, but if he had, Roci may have noticed the other watching after him. Roci saw the beginnings of the accident unfold as he opened the door to step outside. It was like he was watching it in slow motion. The lights changed colour, but the vehicle didn’t stop. Smoke from squealing tires rose like steam off a lake as brakes locked, horns blared. The metal on the hood of the cars crinkled, and Roci could see every fold as it formed, every crack as it spider webbed slowly across the glass. Blood against the windshield; the first person was gone. The momentum of the collision sent one of the cars skidding to the sidewalk. He watched the slow transition on pedestrian faces as they turned from an unsuspecting calm to a look of terror and disbelief. But the metal kept rolling regardless, and he watched as one more person was snuffed out underneath. He tore his eyes away from the blood streaking the pavement, and focused on the situation in front of him. 

     Another car was skidding to a halt at the crosswalk, trying to avoid the wreckage, but was coming in too quickly. Roci’s moment was now. The woman marked for death was crossing the road, her coat fluttering around her body as she turned, face darkening as the vehicle screeched towards her. The boy was crossing as well, his face still calm despite the situation. The shock hadn’t set in yet.

     He reached out his hand, fingers twisting into the collar of the boy’s shirt and yanked him backwards. They fell together to the pavement, and the woman he could not save simply disappeared, taken away from them by the impact. He held the boy’s head against his chest, away from the panic, the blood, the smell of smoke and burned rubber. He only watched as people around him began to move normally again. Screaming… crying… voices going hoarse as people called for aid or loved ones or God. The homeless man he had seen earlier knelt by a victim, staunching the flow of blood with his hands. People had their cellphones out, either snapping pictures or calling emergency services. Roci barely realized the boy’s mother pull the child away from him. He just sat there and felt lost.

     Doflamingo had followed Roci’s steps but he never had expected him to save the kid. _Fuck!_ he cursed, looking at the mess. Without much care he grabbed Roci by his shirt and forced him to stand up. “Why didn’t you tell me, you idiot?” he grumbled, annoyed. “ _I_ was going to spare that kid. If you had told me you were going to go after the kid too that woman would be alive!” Why did this guy get in the fucking way? He let Roci fall unceremoniously to the ground. “I hope you are happy. Stupid fuck.” He grumbled, walking away from that mess. He could hear the sirens of the ambulances getting closer, but there was nothing to do for that woman. She had died instantly.

     Roci sat dumbstruck in the middle of the chaos, trying to process what Doffy had said. He felt like he wanted to puke, but he swallowed it down. He could only stare as the man walked away. And for the briefest of moments he saw it, a shimmer in the air; the flicker of something dark around his shoulders.

     Wings. 

     Suddenly Roci was angry. Angry at himself, angry at Doffy, angry at the whole situation and how fucked up this all was. Was this guy another angel? Seriously?! How had he not been warned that he would be working with someone else? How had he not known another angel would be here? At least, Doffy was an angel, right? That was the only explanation, but why didn’t he realize it? Demons didn’t care who fell victim to accidents like these, demons wouldn’t go out of their way to save someone. No, he _had_ to be another angel. 

     Roci got up, noticing the blood flecked across his shirt, thinking of the woman, and felt hollow again. How could he have possibly known that…?

     “Wait…” he said, trying to find his voice again. He took a few steps, intent on catching up. “Wait!” he said again, louder. As he grabbed Doffy’s shoulder, he felt the strangeness of the air around his back: the light impression that he was touching feathers.

     Doflamingo stopped and gave Roci a particularly cold glare. “Don’t touch me,” he warned. Yes, Doflamingo did have feathers. They were black and glossy, nothing to do with those bat-like wings the lower ranked demons had. 

     Roci withdrew his hand, “I was the only one that was to be here.” He was told that this was his responsibility, there weren’t supposed to be any other angels around. This was his job, so why was Doffy there? Things weren’t adding up. “What were you doing back there?” he asked, unsure if he was going to get an answer or not.

     This guy was being a complete nuisance, and unless Doffy got off the mayhem caused on the street he knew he was just going to get even more pissed. He could fly away, but that wasn’t a good idea with the amount of people around, and Roci was still clueless as to his true nature. Did it matter though? Doflamingo didn’t know, but he would keep the secret a little longer.

     “What I was doing there is not your business,” he spat. Why was he annoyed at all that? He could be bothered, but not that pissed. He didn’t get it. “You are not the only special guy in the world, Roci.” He said, and then resumed walking. That other was pissing him off that much that he would probably punch him if he kept pestering him, and he still didn’t understand why he was so bothered. Maybe it was because this time he had wanted it to be different, and Roci had interfered with his plan.

     Roci held back the urge to clock the man. He was stressed enough as it was, and this jerk wasn’t making it any better for him. Fine, whatever, he decided to just walk away. Forget it ever happened. But he couldn’t help but mutter under his breath, “asshole,” as he turned and headed in the opposite direction using an alley shortcut. He wiped his sleeve across his face, the white of his shirt coming away red. He was literally a bloody mess right now. 

     Doflamingo kept walking, still annoyed, and he heard that clumsy fuck calling him asshole. Before realizing what he was doing, he used his power, a set of razor sharp strings to cut the base of a streetlight, making it fall Roci’s way, not even bothering to look back to know if the other had been hit or not. He was heading towards one of the tallest buildings in town, from which he could fly away, sheltered by the clouds. He really didn’t think he would be seeing that guy again.

     Roci heard the moan of bending metal and sheltered his head from the hot sparks that exploded from the streetlight and showered down on top of him. He tried to step backwards, but ended up tripping again. Damn his wings! He cursed as he tumbled backward, they were more trouble than they were worth, especially when he kept _tripping_ over them. The streetlight came down with a crash, kicking up the leaded dust that lay like a film across the city, choking him. He opened his eyes, blinking against the kicked up dirt cloud, and felt a weird pressure settling across his left ankle. 

     He hadn’t gotten out of the way in time. While nothing was broken, which he found out after wiggling his toes, the metal had trapped his ankle underneath.

     “Just fucking great,” he said, looking up to the darkening sky. “Yeah, this is going so well, thank you.” The sky did nothing, as expected. He wasn’t going to get any help from anyone up there, no matter how much he shouted at God. Roci sat as straight as he could, jamming his free foot against the metal and pulling. His leg moved a bit, but was still trapped. He unfurled his wings, which almost took up the entire space between the two buildings where he was sitting in the alley. Giving a few, powerful flaps, he used the thrust of his wings and pushed his other foot against the metal pole, pulling with all the might he could muster. But it didn’t matter how much power he put behind it, the way the streetlamp had wedged itself meant it wouldn’t budge that easily, and that Roci was stuck. “HEY!” he tried calling out, hoping for someone to notice his predicament, but everyone was too concerned with the accident at the corner, the sirens drowned out his call.

     “Fuck,” he cursed, and lay back down. He would probably be here for a while.

     Doflamingo was already a few blocks away, but he could hear Roci shouting nonetheless. It took him nearly five minutes to decide if he was going to help him or not, but finally, and not knowing why the hell he did so, he headed back to that alleyway and used his demon powers to lift the streetlamp enough for the other to be free and stand up. He was hidden by the shadows of the building and, in all honesty, he didn’t want anyone to know he had helped a clumsy dork, so he would not step in and be all ‘hey it was me who helped you should thank me’. After moving the streetlamp Doffy headed again towards the building, ignoring the voice in his head that said that demons didn’t help others. Demons were mean and broke shit and raised hell on earth, but Doffy didn’t do that as often as others. He lived by his own terms, whether the rest liked it or not.

     Roci didn’t know who or what made the streetlamp move, but he wasted no time in pulling his foot free. Massaging his ankle, he looked around the dirty alley, just barely seeing Doffy’s pink shirt walking away before the infrastructure swallowed him up. Roci wasn’t a high ranking angel: he barely had any status or power at all in the angel world. But Doffy...well...if he could lift that off of him, he must be pretty far up Jacob’s ladder. Standing and brushing himself off, he decided to go back to his apartment and call it a day before anything else happened. He really needed a smoke and a bath…


	2. Repent

Doflamingo didn’t bother to dwell more on the events that happened that day, and he sauntered back to his inner-city loft because eh, demons also liked to have abodes that weren’t all fire and despair. Even though he had his own room and bed, he really didn’t need much sleep. So early the following morning he headed towards where he knew another accident would happen: One that would be even worse than the day before, as this time it was going to involve a rather full school bus. Reaching the predestined spot a few minutes before hand, he threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed the glowing stump under his heel before entering another cafeteria and ordering himself black coffee. He sat in the corner beside a window and looked through it as he decided who he would be sparing that day.

Out and walking briskly in the cool morning, it wasn’t too long before Roci arrived on scene. After the massive fuck up yesterday, the angel was honestly surprised he had received another calling. This was going to be a big one though; he could see it just by looking at the people standing around. It was a bit ironic, but when he could foresee a lot of good actions in people, it was usually because something terrible was about to happen. And today he foresaw a lot of good in the people gathered on the street.

There was a coffee shop across the road, and though he was tempted to warm his fingers while he gathered his thoughts and observed, he decided not to enter. Last time hadn’t been a great experience, so instead he took a seat on a sidewalk bench, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets to keep them warm. People generally would ignore a stranger sitting on a bench; no one would come to distract him if he just sat there and looked grumpy.

Doffy was waiting for the accident to begin when he suddenly felt an odd sensation in his mind. The fate of the accident changed, though minutely. Another victim appeared. He scanned the street out the smudged window, looking for the singularity that had altered the outcome, and he spotted Roci sitting on a bench outside of the cafeteria. He felt a vein in his head twitch as he realized who had changed fate.

_That idiot_ , he scoffed, letting out a sigh. Didn’t he know that the accident was going to destroy that bench along with half of the street? Obviously the angel didn’t have a very good perception of fate, otherwise he would’ve been able to see the whole scene play out before it happened. He also would’ve noticed that he would be caught in the middle of the bloody thing. It was an ability most angels and demons had, which kept them from getting accidentally killed while they worked, but Roci appeared to be lacking this intuition. Doffy was tempted just to let the stupid angel die there, but something inside of him decided against it. There would be enough casualties today.

Tutting he stood up with his coffee and opened the cafeteria’s door. “Roci,” he called him, gesturing for the angel to come closer. He really was in the worst place to watch the show. 

Roci looked up at his name being called, and his mood immediately darkened when he saw who it was. _Shit, again? Why is this guy here…_ he thought, and set his jaw. He knew there would be other higher ranking angels near the area today, but it was just his dumb luck that it was _this one_. Begrudgingly, he stood up and walked toward Doffy. The other probably had some information about what was going to happen, and it would be irresponsible for Roci to ignore him. “What?” he said quietly, hoping for just a quick talk, but Doffy grabbed the front of his shirt and almost dragged him inside the door.

“You are an idiot,” Doffy announced, although it wasn’t big news. He made Roci sit in front of him and grabbed his coffee again. “The accident is going to kill you too if you sit there.” He tutted again, annoyed. “Don’t you know how this works?” He really felt sorry for whoever had Roci as his guardian angel. That person was really screwed, if not already dead.

This guy really ruffled his feathers. Roci scowled at the other. Doffy certainly was blunt about things, but he ignored it for now. “I’m not...as high ranked as you are. I can’t see how the accident is going to happen. I just know it is from the looks of others.” It was annoying, but it was true. Roci just wasn’t up there with most other angels, and it was probably because of his clumsy nature. Maybe God just didn’t trust him enough and felt it was better that he improvised rather than screw up his plan with his awkwardness. “...So…maybe you can help me out a bit,” he said quietly. He didn’t want to ask, but after yesterday... “What _exactly_ is going to happen?”

Doffy, scoffed. Roci had to be a really low ranked creature in that case, so the demon couldn’t help but to ask the obvious. “And how come such a clumsy and low ranked individual ends up being sent on such important missions? Poor mortals,” he said, looking through the window and being close to pitying them. Close. 

Who in their right mind had sent Roci? No one probably. Doffy was starting to wonder if he had escaped and he was trying to do some other angel’s work. 

“I have to move up Jacob’s ladder somehow, and I can’t do it by just sitting around,” Roci huffed. He still didn’t know what his role here was… that was yet to be figured out. He had only gotten a calling to be there, and strangely, nothing else. Unless that was it, and God just wanted him to observe how the other experienced angels handled situations like these.

“Well. What’s gonna happen is that a bus is going to try and stop because an old man is crossing the street, but he won’t be able to stop in time,” Doffy told the other. “So fate has it that the driver will try to swerve around the old man, but he’ll crash against one of the stone arches holding up the bridge. The bridge will fall over and destroy half of the street. Six kids, two women and the driver would die in the accident,” he finished, sipping from his coffee calmly.

Roci mulled over the explanation Doffy gave him: the accident sounded like it would be way worse than yesterday. Too many innocents would be caught up in this… 

Then it happened, God gave him a new calling, right there in the coffee shop. It wasn’t like a voice, resonating out of thin air that told him what to do. It was just an urge, a very deep, profoundly strong urge that made his heart pound when it happened. _Prevent_. Roci’s eyes widened and he gripped the chair hard as the calling swept through him. The word circled over and over in his mind. _Prevent. Prevent prevent preventpreventpre-_. 

Then, as soon as the word seemed to appear, the calling subsided. Roci gasped as it stopped, and pried his fingers off the wood chair he was sitting on. So he was fated to be a part of this it seemed…He looked over to Doffy, wondering if he had felt it too. But the man just sat there, a frown twisting his brow. “The old man…” Roci said, catching his breath again. “If we get to the old man first, pull him out of the way or something, the accident won’t happen right?” As he watched Doffy, the angel suddenly had an idea. The guy was strong, he had to be if he was as high ranking as he looked, especially since he was able to move the metal streetlamp easily enough. “The bus...Can you stop it somehow?”

Doflamingo had just heard the faintest of murmurs instead of an actual calling, but when Roci spoke he understood that he had heard right even if it was a murmur. Silently he nodded, calmly drinking his coffee. “I stop it and you save the old man?” he asked. He could destroy a wheel or fuck up the engine so it would stall before it got to the old man. Doflamingo would make sure it had a smooth stop to save the children. He always had sort of a soft spot for kids. It was very unlike what a demon should feel, but he didn’t question it now.

“Will you be able to do that or will you spaz out and get everyone killed?” he inquired, but he was smiling, standing up and heading towards the door. He assumed Roci was following him so he continued talking. 

Roci stood up from his chair, stumbling slightly over his wings as he went after Doffy. He was glad the other had his back turned. He really needed to do something about his wings. “I can do it, and it’s not like I can fuck this up, else I’m dead too,” he said as he reached the doorway. 

“Do you know who the old man is, or do you need me to point him out?” Doffy asked.

They stepped into the chilly air and Roci looked around, trying to spot the old man in question. Halfway down the block and walking toward them, the angel saw an elderly man with a cane. He was marked for death. “That one,” Roci pointed. Doffy just nodded his agreement.

Doflamingo was aware that when he stopped the bus, unless Roci was much more stupid than he thought, he would realize that power _didn’t_ belong to an angel. Nor to an archangel. And seraphims sure as hell never came to the earth to judge mortals or to save them from accidents. They were too powerful yet too busy kissing God’s ass to come play down in the dirt with them. But there was no helping it now. “You take care of him. The bus is coming,” and he gestured Roci to go help the old man.

Doflamingo moved himself to the middle of the road, walking directly towards the yellow bus he saw coming. It was a few hundred meters away, but a few seconds afterwards it was considerably closer. He extended his hands, the nails growing and getting sharper, showing his true nature underneath that human façade. Then he focused on worming the strings of his power through the intricate workings of the engine. The bus, enveloped by his power, slowed down. There was a loud grinding noise as the engine broke. It moved a few more meters forward before it stopped completely, smoke rising from beneath the hood. Everyone was safe... 

It only took a few seconds for Roci to reach the old man, and put his clumsiness to good use for once. He tripped into the grey-haired geezer and they both went tumbling to the ground, far away from the street corner. Then, he apologized profusely as the old man cussed and made a scene, but his eyes were on Doffy now.

After stopping the bus, Doflamingo hid his hands in his pockets. He felt how the long nails tore the fabric within but he didn’t care. While he could turn invisible from time to time, other supernatural beings would have been able to see through his trick and witness the demonic transformation his hands had undergone. Supernatural beings like Roci…  
And he did see. Watching the as whole scene unfolded, Roci’s heart dropped with sudden realization. Angels couldn’t do that. Not even the highest ranking ones. Angels didn’t grow long, sharp claws; they had no need for them. He felt himself go numb as Doffy turned to face him. 

A demon. Doffy was a demon. How had he not seen it before? He was almost scared to look at him, but something else wasn’t adding up. Why was Doffy saving people? Real demons didn’t save people… Roci slowly got up from the street, but was hesitant to go over to the other. God’s law prohibited angels and demons from interacting. However, doubt was filling the angel’s mind. If Doffy really was a demon, his behaviour was...odd to say the least. 

Assuming that Roci had guessed what he really was, he looked at the angel one last time and turned, walking towards the building in which he lived. Perhaps he shouldn’t have helped… but if he hadn’t some of those kids would have died. Yet God had the gall to ask something that one of his angels couldn’t achieve, and he had not sent any help. At least, he didn’t see any other strange activity marking the work of another angel. For all he knew, the only one that had been around to help was himself. But the look Roci was giving him told him his actions hadn’t made a bit of difference. Demons were demons after all, huh? Hated, despised, feared… 

He rolled his eyes lightly at the thought. Doffy didn’t look back as he left the scene. He knew everyone was safe and he really didn’t need an angel to point out any ‘oh you are a demon, you’re trash of the world’ high and mighty skit.

Roci watched as Doffy left the scene, but he had too many questions to let the demon just disappear into the city like that. So after getting away from the vivid old man, he tailed Doffy. Admittedly, it was difficult to keep up as Doffy took twists and turns through the decrepit backstreets. Once or twice Roci bumped into a trash can, but was able to right them before they crashed to the ground and gave him away. Doffy’s bright shirt was the only thing that kept Roci on track, as he would catch a glimpse of it as he rounded the corner or crossed the streets. It was only when they reached a section of the city with looming, dark looking skyscrapers that Doffy slowed down. So Roci waited in the alley for Doffy to make his next move.

Doflamingo was that lost in his own thoughts that he never noticed Roci following him. In his mind there was the same song as ever, about good and evil and things he was or he wasn't supposed to do. No. He didn't seem to fit anywhere. While on other missions he had proved that he could be the cruelest demon of them all, but he also knew how to forgive and how to help someone that needed help. One part of him knew that if he was ever to become king of the hell he would have to abandon all the little good there was left in him... And only after that would he unleash the apocalypse, raising hell and being bloodthirsty and merciless asn was expected from a demon. Yeah, that… Sighing he entered his building and pressed his floor number on the panel of the elevator. 

Discreetly, Roci quickly slipped through the buildings front doors and spotted Doffy at the elevator. The door was just about to close, so he darted over and stopped it from shutting all the way. He stood in the cramped elevator across from Doffy, the doors sliding shut with a small ‘ding’, and Doffy’s face twisted into an incredulous look.

“Looks like we have some time to chat,” Roci said lightly, noticing the elevator was bound for the top floor. Roci gave a slight smirk, “I’ve got some questions…”

He should have seen that one coming. Doffy's eyes narrowed, turning to a shade of purple. Demon's eyes were usually red, and their natural color was starting to mess with the light blue of his human eyes. A bit of an unwelcomed side effect from using his power. 

"Questions? And what makes you think I'm going to answer them?" He honestly was expecting to be despised by that angel, thus he acted particularly cold toward the other.

“Because I think you need the answers just as much as I do,” Roci said, giving a small smile. He could tell Doffy was pissed, but that aura instantly disappeared the moment the words slipped out of his mouth. “What exactly...you know...are you? I can’t figure it out.” He stared deeply into Doffy’s discoloured eyes, not sure if he would find the answers in there or not. For a moment there was silence, aside from the dinging sound as the elevator travelled past floor after floor.

A frown appeared on Doffy’s forehead. What was this guy trying to do? Was he trying to play the 'look how nice I am because I'm an angel' card? The cruelest people he had met weren't, funnily enough, demons. They were humans or angels that thought of themselves as better than any other being. 

"I know what I am." His eyes narrowed further. "And you know it too." A demon, did the angel really need any more explaining then that? 

“I don’t think you do,” Roci said. “You definitely aren’t an angel, but...you aren’t a demon either.” Roci tilted his head, examining Doffy from head to toe. “Back at the accident today, I saw good in you. A whole lot more than last time too. Demons aren’t supposed to have that. It’s just dark and empty. And I thought I saw feathers…” he said, tentatively reaching out his hand towards Doffy’s back.

Doffy’s hand instinctively stopped Roci’s by the wrist with an iron grip, not even thinking that the contact would make his wings visible. His huge black wings, folded on his back. “Have you ever met a demon before?” He growled, a threat in the undertone of his voice.

“You’d be the first…but I don’t think you are,” Roci said, trying to pull his wrist out of Doffy’s cool grip, but the other didn’t let go.

Doffy took a glimpse at the space behind Roci’s shoulders and he saw that he had been right all that time. A low ranked angel. But angels were his natural enemy weren’t they? Shouldn’t the angel be a bit more cautious? “I am a demon.” he said automatically, like someone that has been saying the same over and over again, trying to convince himself that he was indeed one. “...and you should know how dangerous we can be. I would leave if I were you.” he warned. His eyes were fixed on Roci’s.

Roci held his ground and stared back at Doffy. He didn’t want to show weakness now, but it felt like Doffy was breaking his wrist, and he was slowly lost sensation in his fingertips. His hands weren’t cold. They were chilly, like he had bad circulation, but they weren’t outright cold, Roci noted. Eventually though, he had to jerk his hand free. It throbbed a bit as the blood rushed back into his fingers, small pinpricks jabbed his nerves in the palm of his hand.

The elevator's door opened and Doffy stepped out with the keys to his home in his hand. His nails were normal again. He opened his door, but he didn't enter just yet. Roci was still staring at him.

In the hallway outside Doffy’s door, Roci felt an odd force acting upon him, and just like a calling, it was giving him a strong urge to just _leave_. It made him feel uncomfortable, and he didn’t want to stick around much longer. “Maybe one day you’ll see it,” Roci said, holding the elevator doors. “And...thank you, for helping today I mean…” He shoved his hands in his jeans, and the elevator doors slid shut. The ‘demon’ was right, he wasn’t going to get any answers today. 

Doffy said nothing and entered his house, closing the door and locking it behind him. Once he was completely alone he sighed, defeated. That had been a harder conversation than it should’ve been, but every time someone tried to convince him that he wasn’t _completely_ evil he was again flooded with doubts and unpleasant thoughts. He would rather be evil being than morally confused in all honesty. 

He was about to shower and forget about that day when he felt it. There was a strange feeling in the air, a heavy aura lurking somewhere nearby. Something was about to happen, and he had a bad feeling that the clumsy angel was going to be involved in it. He rushed outside of his apartment, opening the door and mashed the button for the elevator, but it was at the ground level.

_Fuck_ Doffy cursed. He used the stairs, jumping and gliding to avoid falling and he got to the first floor. He rushed to the doors and saw Roci about to cross the street. That’s when he got a clear glimpse of fate, and it made his legs move faster than he thought they could. He sped across the sidewalk and grabbed the idiot by the neck, jerking him back just as a huge trailer passed by, the horn sounding loudly. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Just a second later and Roci would be dead most likely. Which would’ve been fucking awesome for his demon reputation. 

He was panting, but he managed to roar at Roci all the same. “You don’t know how to fucking take care of yourself do you?!”

Roci’s heart was beating equally fast, eyes wide as he realized that he would’ve been killed had it not been for the other. But something was weird…That big rig had come out of nowhere, and he was pretty sure trucks like that weren’t even allowed to be driving in this part of the city. 

Then he felt it. A heavy presence descended upon him, and the air grew hot and still. “Doffy,” he panted, eyes looking around the street. Something else was here, hiding in the shadows of the tall buildings. More specifically, a higher ranked angel was nearby, judging from the heaviness of the air. Shit...so there had been another angel back there! Roci inwardly cursed. And they no doubt saw when Doffy used his...not so angelic powers. He started to warn the other. “Doffy, there’s another--” 

Roci’s words were cut off when a large trash receptacle slammed into them, throwing them to the ground. Roci got to his hands and knees, warm blood running down one arm, still unable to see who or where the attacker was. But it was clear what was happening. Another angel had seen him and Doffy working together, and now he was going to be punished for it. “Another angel saw me with you…!” Roci hissed, looking for the other angel in the shadows of the tall buildings.

That pissed him off. That pissed him off a fucking lot. Using his keener senses, Doffy turned his face towards the source of the superior angelic power and a low growl eluded him. His teeth had sharpened, and he bore them menacingly. It barely took him more than a second to spot that angel, peering out from behind a wall near an alley. An angel that was punishing Roci for interacting with him? What the actual fuck.  
The first blow had caught him off guard but now Doflamingo was prepared. “I got this.” Was all the explanation given as he unfolded his large, pitch black wings and took off. Doffy was a fast flyer, and before the angel had time to react, Doffy had reached him and his long fingers, with their sharp nails, curled around his neck tightly. 

“What do you think you are doing? You cannot punish me or him!” That was only a half-truth, as the angel could indeed punish Roci. But it hadn’t been Roci’s decision to interact with him, so it didn’t seem fair to say it wasn’t his fault. And only the seraphims or God itself could punish Doflamingo. That angel was neither of them. 

Doffy was so awfully tempted to snap that angel’s neck… sharp nails scratched the white skin until blood dripped slowly down his throat. “It was _me_ that spoke to him first.” His hand tightened and the angel begun to choke for air, but Doflamingo finally released, pushing him away violently. “Tell your fuckin’ boss that.”

Stumbling a bit before catching itself, the angel looked Doffy, square in the eye, challenging him. “God’s will prohibits the interaction of His holy servants with the fallen,” the angel rasped, “no matter who is at fault, they shall be punished accordingly under the divine law.” He stood his ground, but didn’t move in for another attack. “This is no matter for scourge like you to interfere with,” he spat.

Roci could see the anger practically boiling over in Doffy, so he managed to slip himself in between him and the other angel before blood really began to spill. The last thing he needed was for Doffy to go berserk and kill one of God’s servants. That would only bring more angels down upon them. “Stop, just stop!” Roci shouted, his back towards Doffy as he used his wings to push the demon back. He held out his open palms to the other angel, showing that he had no plans on resisting. “At the very least, allow me to repent my actions.” Roci said, and hoped that would set the other at ease. “Forgive me…I didn’t know he was-“

“See that you do,” the superior angel growled, cutting Roci off. His aura was way larger than Roci’s, and it pressed heavily on his shoulders, making him feel like an ant carrying a stone. “And cut ties with that filth. No good can come of it. This is your only warning.” After the angel gave him one last disapproving look, he unfurled his great, snowy wings and disappeared into the night.

Doflamingo was ready to kill the other. The anger had been boiling inside of him, to a point in which even after when the other had left he felt tempted to follow him and rip off those wings and let that fucking prick fall and crash onto the earth. And hopefully die. But Roci was in the middle. 

_Filth_. He had called him filth. Doflamingo’s teeth were clenched, the fangs digging deep into the flesh of his mouth. He could taste his own blood. No one got him that pissed and walked away from him, and he knew that sooner or later he would find that angel and get rid of him. There was a fire in his eyes that marked that angel as he disappeared. Wherever he hid, Doffy would find him, and show him the consequences for provoking him. That angel had _no_ authority over Doflamingo. 

He didn’t say a thing to Roci, just flapped his huge wings in irritation before folding them back, and after cursing and headed towards his house again. He didn’t want and he didn’t expect Roci to follow after what happened.

And Roci didn’t follow again. He had his own repentance to get through, and maybe it was good to stay away from Doffy for a while. While it was unlikely the angel would report his misstep to the seraphims, he was definitely going to be watched for the next couple of days to make sure he didn’t work with Doffy again. 

But the curiosity still burned deep within him. Roci wasn’t going to let Doffy go that easily, not until he had the answers. He would just have to be patient.


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very nsfw chapter. Contains Dub-con

Roci sat down in the coffee shop where he first met Doffy. It had been a week since he’d seen the other, and a week since he had been under near constant surveillance by other angels. But today was the seventh day, and the angels finally permitted him to have a day on his own without their judging eyes staring from the shadows. Roci took a seat near the large glass window overlooking the street, and his memories took over his thoughts. 

One would never be able to tell that there had been a serious accident there just a few short days ago. There was a small tin can of bright red flowers beside one of the benches, but other than that all signs of the crash had been washed away with time and rain and city workers. Roci didn’t know why he chose to come back to this place, but it felt right that he be there. And not the kind of feeling he got with a calling, just the plain gut urge that he sit and reminisce, revisit the place where this whole mess began.

For the past week, Doffy had been lost in his own thoughts, to the point in which he had left the city and he had raised hell somewhere else just to distract himself a bit. Walking down the street toward the familiar crosswalk, Doflamingo had the same intention as Roci did that day. Why was he there again? Well, he probably just felt guilty. He solemnly returned to the place in which that woman had died, thinking that if he had told Roci he was going to spare the kid that the angel could have saved that woman, but both of them fucked up that day. And Doffy shouldn’t, he did feel a bit guilty. It pissed him off because demons weren’t supposed to feel guilty yet he did. 

He approached the can of red flowers and placed between them a single white rose for that woman. He stared at the place in which she had died and he saw her dying again. Sighing, he turned to leave. Ghosts, that’s all they were. But it was a constant reminder of all his mistakes.

Roci looked up from his coffee, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar bright pink shirt. He watched as Doffy laid a rose in the can, and once again saw that bright white spark flaring up in the darkness surrounding the man. Quickly he stood, nearly knocking over a waitress carrying a full load of cups, and exited the building. He didn’t quite know what to do, or whether or not Doffy even wanted to speak to him, but he found his legs walking him across the street nonetheless. He took long strides, catching up to the man. 

“That was very kind of you,” he said softly, but loud enough for the other to hear.

Doflamingo stopped, but he didn’t turn to face him. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Out of all the people on the street, an angel had to be the one witnessing that act. _Shit_ , he cursed inwardly, and he was almost expecting to be mocked for it. 

Sighing again he turned to look at Roci. He didn’t look any different. No bruises or wounds. Those angels didn’t punish him in the end, and that thought felt oddly relieving. “If you get caught speaking to me again your friends will come to beat you up,” he reminded the other. They could probably talk, but not in the middle of the street.

Roci let out a small laugh at that. The way Doffy said that made him feel like a child who was being bullied. “I can handle them myself you know,” he said. It wasn’t a lie, he had dealt with the other angels many times, but his eyes swept the street, just in case. The issue had never even reached the archangels, so he safely assumed it had been dropped. For now, at least.

“I didn’t expect to see you here either,” he said lowly, but he was glad he did. Doffy had seemed distraught that night, and his prying probably hadn’t helped. Despite that, Roci was still intensely curious about Doffy’s nature, the punishment having no sway on him. “What about you?” he asked. “Are you alright?”

“Why would I not be alright? I’m not the clumsy one here,” Doffy’s eyes narrowed. In all honesty Doflamingo didn’t know how to handle that conversation. In fact, he didn’t know how to handle Roci. It didn’t feel awkward, at least not completely awkward. But he felt uncomfortable, especially at the thought that anyone passing by could be a supernatural being, that they could be seen, and that Roci would be in trouble again. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking around again. Roci didn’t seem to be about to lose interest anytime soon, so he might as well... scare him off. His awkwardness disappeared instantly when he resolved that. “Hey, if you are planning to talk to me we shouldn’t do this here. If you get caught you’ll be screwed,” he tilted his head to the side, no emotion on his face. “We can go to my place,” he offered. 

Roci didn’t like the way Doffy’s face seemed to drop all emotion, but his curiosity was too strong to say ‘no’ to the offer. “Sure…Lead the way,” he said, a bit of cautiousness edging his voice. Not because he feared Doffy, but he also didn’t know if angels had been watching Doffy’s apartment as well. 

Hesitantly, he followed behind the taller blond, eyes fixed on his broad back. The wind kicked up by passing vehicles rippled across the shirt on Doffy’s back. The movement made Roci think of Doffy’s wings, and he was tempted from time to time to reach out and bring them briefly into existence, but he didn’t want to push boundaries quite yet. So he just watched, satisfied with the occasional shimmering air he was able to see as they moved.

Doflamingo said nothing as they walked through the streets. He had a simple and for sure effective plan on his mind to get rid of Roci. The stereotype that ‘angels didn’t have sex’ was true, but not in the sense people thought. They literally didn’t know what sex was, and with rape and procreation as only a biblical reference, Doffy figured that it if he toyed a bit with Roci he would be so grossed out that he would stop bothering him and disappear forever. _Or that was what Doflamingo thought at least_. 

After the uncomfortably silent walk, the two reached the top floor of the building Doffy lived in. Once again, as soon as the elevator doors opened, Roci felt the wards around Doffy’s apartment. It felt heavy, and every fiber of his being was telling him to turn around and go back, but before Roci could get a word out of his mouth, Doffy grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

As soon as the door of his apartment closed behind them, Doffy pinned Roci against the wall and gave him a bruising kiss.

Roci gasped, eyes widening as Doffy’s chilly lips crushed hard against his own. He was confused, this was not at all what he thought was going to happen, and he pushed back against Doffy’s chest. But the taller man only pressed in closer, and Roci was finding it harder and harder to draw breath. His teeth clenched, as Doffy grabbed his jaw. 

He had seen humans doing this before, but seeing was nothing compared to the act itself. Roci’s mind raced. _What was he supposed to do?_ Recalling a specific couple he had witnessed not too long ago, he decided to imitate that. Slowly he circled his hands around Doffy’s back, feeling a bit of a thrill as he _felt it_ , felt the soft brush of feathers against his hands.

That shocked Doflamingo, but he didn’t stop. Wasn’t the idiot supposed to scream for help instead of hugging him? What the actual fuck. _Maybe he was misunderstanding it,_ he reasoned as he pressed in closer. For sure at some point his actions would cross the line for the angel and Roci would leave… so Doffy simply kept pushing his luck. 

His index finger had grown again into one of those sharp demon nails and he cut open Roci’s shirt, exposing his chest as buttons bounced across the floor. His left hand came to stroke his abs all the way down until he reached the waistband of his pants. It didn’t take much effort to undo, not even with a single hand. Soon his hand was brushing Roci’s crotch lightly. Doffy’s tongue caressed Roci’s bottom lip, waiting for him to relax his jaw and let him in. Now he could perfectly see Roci’s wings, flickering a bit on the edges because his touches weren’t constant, but there they were: Huge and white as was expected of an angel.

Roci shivered at the cold fingers as they dragged slowly down his stomach. It felt...strange. But not as strange as when the hand moved a little lower. That felt _really strange_. Was this how people expressed permission to touch one another? Was it the same with angels and…well...whatever Doffy was? Working up a bit of courage, he moved his hands a bit, taking his time to explore Doffy’s back. He was starting to see colour now along with the soft outline of feathers. 

Black. Black as midnight in the country, without the light polluting the air. A kind of black that swallowed up all colour and light and hope. He opened his mouth to make a comment, but it was like Doffy was waiting for that, and Roci shrunk back a bit as he unintentionally let the other in. Doffy wasted no time in exploring his mouth.

Doffy hadn’t been expecting the angel to let him in-- But in the end he knew it was better not to question it. His tongue caressed Roci’s as his hand a pushed the angel’s head to deepen the kiss a bit more. He gave the angel a long, slow and passionate kiss. Roci should have been disgusted but he wasn’t reacting and that just brought more and more questions. He couldn’t possibly be that stupid, could he? Maybe he was just playing it cool in hopes he would stop? He didn’t know, but he was going to find out. The hand at Roci’s crotch slid into his boxers, fingers curling one by one around the other’s penis as Doflamingo began stroking. He was honestly too focused in Roci’s reactions- or lack thereof- to look at his wings.

Roci jumped at the touch, breaking away from Doffy’s lips and gasping for air. That feeling was definitely, indescribably, _incredibly strange_. The other’s hands were cool, and when he touched him there it sent a hard jolt through his entire body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Roci knew this was wrong, so very wrong, but it felt...good. His hands curled into the fabric of Doffy’s bright pink shirt, and Roci leaned his forehead against his shoulder, not really wanting the other to kiss him again. He was trying to speak to Doffy, damnit, and the taller blond kept shutting his mouth like that. But the action going down below was far too distracting, and he couldn’t help but let breathy gasps instead of the words he wanted to say escape from his mouth as Doffy’s hand moved. 

Doflamingo allowed Roci to break the kiss, and began to nibble and suck at his neck, leaving marks all over. His touches were greedy, but effective. Doflamingo wasn’t, definitely, new to sex. His thumb applied pressure at the glans. He wanted to hear Roci complain, to ask him to stop, even for him to _scream_ for help, but nothing of the sort was happening. Would the angel just take it? 

But soon an idea formed in Doffy’s mind. He had known it since the first kiss when Roci hadn’t reacted as expected. The angel was completely innocent, and the idea of corrupting him couldn’t seem more tempting. The devil within Doffy was dying to show Roci what sex was, to taint the pure spirit, and Doffy was down to let him win this time. His hand resumed stroking, faster this time as his free hand came to Rocis rear, squeezing his ass and letting the beige jeans the other was wearing slide down his legs. 

At that point, Roci began to panic slightly. He didn’t know what to do; he had never seen this interaction before. All he wanted was to ask some questions, and he was beginning to clue in that they were way past that point. And not being able to control his body scared him. He could feel a hot pressure building up inside his groin, and though it felt good, it also felt completely foreign, like he wanted to expel the feeling from his body. 

“D-Doffy…” He said shakily, his heart racing and his breath coming out too fast and hard. He wanted him to stop for a bit and let him catch his breath, so he pushed forward, closing the gap between their bodies and gripping Doffy’s now fully visible wings tightly. He felt something firm press into his thigh. “Just...wait…”

Doffy didn’t mind if Roci held onto his wings. They were strong, _very_ strong, and even if the other tried to he could not hurt him. Doffy on the other hand, could, and he chuckled darkly.

Of course he knew Roci’s orgasm was building and that just made him move his hand faster. _He was jacking off an angel. Sweet fuck, that was low,_ he thought. But no one really had to know. Clenching his teeth at the thought he began to rub Roci’s anus slowly with his index. Doflamingo ignored the angel’s words, nipping at his neck _hard_ this time. Whether Roci knew what was going on or not, he would eventually understand what happened and then he would feel humiliated. Or Doffy expected him to, at least. But the situation was turning him on as well. _Shit_.

Roci was beginning to feel frustrated now, especially with the intrusion to his backside. This was so very off plan. He squirmed away from the finger, but only ended up rubbing his hips against Doffy’s. Then an idea popped into his head. He could make Doffy feel this way too, right? Maybe then he would stop and listen. Unsure of exactly what to do, Roci slipped his hand between them, palming Doffy’s crotch beneath the coarse fabric of his pants. His dick felt large, way larger than he would have ever imagined, and he could feel it growing stiffer beneath his hand. 

That was also unexpected. Doffy opened his eyes slightly at that, but his hand didn’t stop moving, until he thought about making a change of position. Since Roci wasn’t struggling he had the freedom of his hands still, and even if he didn’t have that luxury he could always use his demon power.

Releasing the other’s cock momentarily he made Roci bend over the table beside them and he placed himself behind. His hand returned to Roci’s dick, pumping because he was, in all honesty, curious as to how would the angel react to his first orgasm. He spat on his free hand, taking it again to Roci’s rear and this time, after rubbing the tight ring of muscles for a bit he slid one finger in, pushing inwards slowly because it was very tight. The thought that if he turned his nail into a demon one so that he would hurt the angel beyond what was imaginable amused him greatly. 

The finger sliding into Roci’s ass burned, replacing whatever good feelings he had immediately. Now he had begun to struggle a bit, white wings rising into the air and giving a few, jerky flaps, but a strong hand on his back pushed him back down. “That hurts…!” he gasped, scrabbling against the table for some sort of purchase. “What’re you---” he began to ask, only to break his sentence as Doffy brushed something deep inside of him. Sparks danced before his eyes, and he almost used God’s name in vain. The pressure was beginning to be too much, “Doffy...Doffy please…” he begged, scared of what was about to happen next.

But he continued, pushing his finger in, moving it in and out, stretching Roci ever so slowly. His hand at the angel's groin kept the same pace, but after those words he couldn't help but to increase it while he slid another finger in; Roci seemed to be stretching out just nicely. Beneath him Roci gave a sudden jerk. He felt the warm cum spilling, dripping from his hand and onto the table. An evil grin appeared on his lips. "How did that feel, Hm?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Doffy already had a considerably big tent in his pants, but soon he would ease his erection down. Fucking Roci. 

Roci let out a low moan as the pressure finally release itself. It felt like every nerve in his body was coiling and then being pulled taut again. His body felt weak, helpless even and his mind was completely wiped of all thought. “God…!” It was all he could manage as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. What in the seven hells had just happened? He looked down, observing the mess he made. Roci flinched as Doffy pushed another finger in, the pain returning on top of the sensitivity he was feeling. He panted, trying to look around to see Doffy, who had positioned himself behind his hips. Was this not over yet?

He chuckled when he heard Roci say ‘God’ after coming. He found it stupidly amusing, but all that was far from over. He stopped wondering why that dork was still there, simply taking it, to focus on Roci’s rear. His fingers were stretching him out slowly but nicely, tracing circles within the angel, hitting his prostate every now and then. Being the first time the angel ever had sex, Doffy assumed it wouldn’t take long for him to take hard again, so he continued lightly brushing his cock. A third finger slid in after a few more minutes, but it still wouldn’t be enough to prepare the angel for the pulsing monster within Doffy’s pants.

Roci panted and moaned, the sensations overwhelming him. Even with his over-sensitized body, the feeling was coming back as Doffy kept caressing him lightly. The muscles in his shoulders tensed and he was spread open, still unsure why. He was trying to formulate words, but his brain felt like mush, and all he could focus on was the pressure building up once again.

Once he considered Roci was stretched enough he unzipped his pants and undid his belt, taking his rock hard prick to Roci’s entrance. Good thing is that they were more or less equally tall so Doffy didn’t need to bend too much. “Now relax.” Was the only instruction he gave as he pulled out his fingers to begin guiding himself in. Fuck, it was so tight, but he continued pushing inwards, grasping at Roci’s hip to make sure he wouldn’t move.

Roci couldn’t help but thrash and cry out as Doffy pushed into him. He felt like he was being split in two slowly, agonizingly. How the hell was he supposed to relax like this? Roci bit his bottom lip so hard that it began to bleed, trying to control the pain. “It hurts…” He groaned. Was this normal? Did people seriously enjoy this? 

Doflamingo kept pushing inwards despite the resistance of Roci’s body. It would fit it just… needed some time to adjust. “Relax and adjust.., it will stop hurting slowly.” Why was he giving so many explanations? He supposed he had to since it wasn’t rape, or at least he hadn’t intended it to be rape… nor for it ever actually to get that far. Doffy bit down his own bottom lip because fuck, it was so tight. The pressure felt incredible on his cock.

Roci tried his hardest to relax, taking deep breaths through his nose. He gripped the table, knuckles going white, and clenched and unclenched his jaw. But it still burned like hellfire. The pain was subsiding, little by little. Instead of it he focused on how hot the room was, and how good Doffy’s cool hands felt rested against his hips. “Okay,” he said, not sure what he was agreeing to. 

When he thought Roci was relaxed enough he began moving, slowly rocking his hips. Roci was still sensationally tight and Doffy’s breath became uneven. It had been a long time for him since the last time he had sex and that felt too fucking good. Roci’s innocence amused him greatly, but he still was expecting the other to hate him and disappear forever once he realized what Doffy was doing. His hand kept stroking Roci’s dick until it got hard again. He had to recognize one thing: Roci’s ass felt fucking amazing.

As soon as Doffy rolled his hips, the pain was replaced by another wave of pleasure and he hit something over and over. It drowned out the uncomfortableness of knowing Doffy’s massive manhood was buried deep inside him, and he focused on the feeling. Roci felt sweat beading on his forehead, and his legs shake from the strain of it all. “This table is really...ugh...uncomfortable…” he grunted between thrusts. He back ached from both the ill treatment and being stuck in that position too long. 

Doflamingo didn’t mind how uncomfortable it was for Roci. He wasn’t changing positions again, especially not when he was deeply buried within the angel. He was observing each one of Roci’s reactions. The sweat forming on his forehead, the shaky legs… Roci was enjoying that. He might not know what it was, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. His hand at Roci’s cock pumped faster as he wiggled his hips slightly, eyes fixed on the squirming body underneath.

His back arched as the hand at his prick moved faster, and he tried to push up from the table. He didn’t like not being able to move, being pinned down and unable to see Doffy easily. “Fuck…” he gasped as Doffy gave a particularly hard thrust, and he resumed trying to twist around. 

“Stop moving or I’ll tie you down.” he warned, giving another hard thrust. Perks of such a thick and long cock was that it touched the other’s G spot practically all the time. The hand at Roci’s groin never lowered its pace. Doflamingo could see Roci’s wings completely, until the very last feather, since he had penetrated him. They were beautiful wings to be completely honest.

He was getting to that point again, and his wings began to quiver, hips involuntarily bucking into Doffy’s hand. It was maddening, the way Doffy thrust into him and stroked out at the same time. He turned his head to glare at Doffy, who was showing no mercy in his relentless motions. Roci’s eyes settled on the black wings again. Black wings...he’d never met another creature with such dark feathers, and weren’t demon wings supposed to be leathery and grotesque?...why were they like that…?

The distraction was no help though, and he felt the muscles in his stomach and thighs clench. He moved his hand back, covering Doffy’s hand in an attempt to stop it as his orgasm hit him hard a second time. This time his knees really did give out, and his chest hit the smooth tabletop, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He trembled as he was washed anew in intense feelings of pleasure and guilt.

Doflamingo grinned to himself when he saw the other losing the strength and falling on top of the table, but that didn’t hinder him. He kept moving, faster and faster as he felt his own orgasm build. Fuck, it had been so long. So long that even when he could usually last for a long time he felt the pressure building in his groin, his legs stiffening as he pounded into Roci. It didn’t take long for him to spill inside of the angel, waves of pleasure running throughout his body as his cock pulsed, dripping within Roci. He kept moving until his orgasm was over. He wasn’t aware he had cursed and grunted between moans as his orgasm came. But he really didn’t care to be honest. He didn’t pull out just yet, hovering above the angel as he regained his breath.

Roci flinched as he felt the warm fluids filling him. He had never done this, but he already knew that was going to be hell to clean. Every movement Doffy made, even the smallest of breaths, caused Roci’s over sensitized body to jerk and spasm. He wanted Doffy out of him, but he also relished the cool skin pressed against his back. If there was one saving grace, it was that. So he kept as still as possible as Doffy pinned him to the table, trying to regain control over both his breath and body

Doflamingo pulled out finally, but his cock was still hard. He rubbed it a few times to ease it down and looked at the angel resting over his table with amusement. A chuckle eluded him as he pulled up the waistband of his pants and he zipped them again-- or tried to. With his cock that hard he couldn’t zip them properly and be comfortable in them, so he just left them open. He said nothing as he headed to the kitchen a brought a bottle of water from which he drank, still eyeing the angel, smirking.

When he tried to push himself up from the table, Roci felt and intense pain run down his spine, and all he could manage was to kneel back down on the floor. Shit… he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days. Taking a deep breath, he tried to stand once again, this time making it halfway up. The heartless bastard in front of him just watched, like this was all completely hilarious.

But Roci put on a smirk of his own. Doffy had let him see way more than he thought. And now he had more of an idea on what he was dealing with. “Heh, I bet this doesn’t hurt near as much as it did when you fell…” Roci said, the pieces clicking together in his head.

Doffy had been staring at the whole situation quite amused. It was hilarious to try to see the angel stand up after being fucked. He was sipping water absently, but his intense purple eyes were fixed on Roci. His wings were a bit spread. He had removed his shirt because it was soaked in sweat. But, as soon as those words left Roci’s lips his smirk disappeared to be replaced with an unreadable expression. His eyes narrowed slightly and the aura around him got colder. Those words annoyed him.

“See, it was strange, with the wings, and the eyes, and your behaviour, but it’s all adding up now that I think about it,” Roci continued as he felt another series of twinges race up his spine. God that hurt. “And maybe you might see it too...What’s your earliest memory?” It was time the tables turned, and Roci understood something Doffy did not.

Doffy wasn’t liking that. At all. He was frowning as he looked at Roci. What kind of conversation was this for after sex? He gave another sip to his water bottle and turned, sitting on the sofa, ignoring Roci. He didn’t want to reply to that because to be honest first thing he remembered was waking up in hell.

Roci felt a heavy drowsiness fall over him along with Doffy’s uncooperative attitude. He really needed a smoke right now. Or ten. If Roci’s theory was right, this next remark would either disprove him or confirm what had suddenly dawned upon him. “Did it smell of burned feathers and brimstone?” He questioned, turning a packet of matches in his hands.

“How do you know that?” he scowled from his seat before he realized he was answering the question. Damn. He had still his guard down since after the orgasm he was pretty much useless for fifteen minutes. He clenched his teeth, but hoped that idiot would leave. He should have told him, he should have gotten violent, but instead he had decided to fuck him and things had backfired badly. Shit.

“An educated guess,” he said, putting a cigarette between his lips but not lighting it. He felt incredibly unclean at the moment, and his lower back throbbed. “It’s all making sense now…You’re not a demon at all. You’re a fallen angel.” 

He laughed weakly, conscious of something warm slowly making its way down his thigh. Was he bleeding? Roci looked down to confirm the yes, there was a rather dark, red stain slowly spreading across the inside seam of his pants. His stomach turned, and he swayed slightly on his feet, wings spreading slightly to keep his balance. This was the price he had to pay to finally understand what Doffy was…

Doffy lifted his gaze to look at the angel. His amusement returned when he saw the face he put as he saw how the blood and cum dripped down his legs. A cackle left him and a smirk appeared on his lips. That would work to make the other forget about all his questions. “Well look at you. You might need a shower,” he commented, taking another sip of water. “You can’t walk can you...”

Roci shot him a sour look, and took a step toward him, only to have his knees buckle and another wave of pain crash over him. “Jeez, and I wonder who’s fault that is?” he hissed through clenched teeth. That table was going to be burned whenever he had a chance.

Doffy shrugged. “It’s not entirely my fault. You wanted that too.” He hadn’t heard the other say no since they entered his apartment. Instead of helping him he just stood there, watching amused. Roci wasn’t asking for help either.

Wanted what? Roci would admit it felt good, albeit strange, but if he had known it would end in such agony he would’ve avoided it altogether. He was completely lost the whole time, but he ignored it for now. His curiosity was to blame for that, and he was more of the ‘go with the flow’ kind of person. Roci decided to swallow his pride this time. “Can...you help me get to the shower,” he said quietly.

Doflamingo’s smirk widened and he stood up. It didn’t take for him any effort to throw Roci on his shoulder and carry him like if he was a potato bag towards the bathroom.


	4. Educate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trashiness ensues with some sex education.

Once they had reached the bathroom Doffy opened the water tap and placed the angel gently on the floor. “Will you manage?” he asked, because if the angel was going to accidentally destroy half of his bathroom he would definitely _not_ appreciate it.

“Yeah, I can do at least that,” Roci said, stripping off his ruined clothes. Doffy left the room and Roci stepped into the shower. The warm spray of water was soothing, and he stood there for a moment just enjoying the feeling of sweat and dirt being washed away. His wings felt heavy as the water soaked them, so he just let them lay behind him, spilling across the tile floor. He tilted his head back. Roci got the answer he was looking for, but now his attention shift to other questions, like how Doffy’s personality was a mess too. Did he really not know his situation, or was he in denial? It had only taken Roci a couple of days to work out that Doffy wasn’t what he appeared to be. Yet Doffy had not doubt been living decades like this, and he still acted like he was just a regular demon. It was...bizarre.

Doflamingo had been deep in thought since the other had started showering, and was leaning against the wall in the hallway, listening to the water run. Contrary to what Roci thought, Doffy knew that he was a fallen angel. He had known it for a long time, but he never wanted to assume it, to recognize it, nor to think about what could have happened for him to be kicked from heaven in the end. He waited for the other outside, pondering what was going to happen now. Was Roci going to be around him even more? He had expected him to be so grossed out he didn’t want to know any more about Doffy, but apparently he hadn’t reached that point yet.

It had felt weird for him. His first angel, yes. Completely innocent, to a point in which Roci didn’t have the slightest idea of what he had been doing. Someone that naive would be so easily fooled and, even if it was something that Doffy would enjoy definitely, he didn’t want anyone else to take advantage of Roci. He thought about it over and over again as he heard the water run inside the shower. 

Doflamingo got closer to the window, trying to get distracted with something, and fuck if he got distracted. His eyes narrowed as he looked out and spotted movement on the roofto adjacent from his building. From his window he could see some high ranked angels outside on the roof…archangels going by the strength of their aura. He remembered the other angel that had come after them earlier, and how that one would probably be nothing compared to those waiting outside. It dawned on him that they were most likely waiting for Roci. 

Taking to the time to wash most of the stains out of his clothes, Roci finished up, feeling much cleaner, the water easing up the tension in his lower back. The thought dawned on him that maybe he was being too curious, sticking his nose in business that wasn’t his. 

What was he doing exactly? Doffy never asked for his help, and yet here Roci was walking all over his life, stirring a pot that hadn’t been touched in years. And it was just now that he was realizing his mistake. He had just been so taken by the man, how much more he was, how despite being stronger than him Doffy also had deeper rooted issues, it made him feel...like maybe he could change something. But Roci’s pity and prying wasn’t helping, it was an annoyance. Weak, stupid little Roci had gotten caught up in the thrill of meeting someone different, and thought that for once in his life he could be important to somebody out there. Because of that, he could only bear to recognize Doffy’s actions as affections, when really they were the complete opposite. Roci felt filthy all over again. Doffy was a fallen angel, and that was not an easy thing to accept or overcome. He was a fool if he thought pushing Doffy toward the realization was better than how he was coping now. He needed to step back.

He fixed his clothes as best as possible and stepped out of the bathroom. Doffy leaned on the wall in the hallway, seemingly lost in thought as he stared out the window. Roci saw it now, and he lowered his head as he brushed past Doffy. “Sorry,” he muttered quietly, “I’m going to get going…” He headed toward the apartment door, feeling guilty and disheartened. Why did he fuck up everything he touched?

When Roci left the bathroom he turned to look at him, frowning, worried. When he muttered sorry his frown grew bigger. He really didn’t understand why the other was apologizing, but he wouldn’t let him go. 

“Hey,” he said, getting closer and grabbing his hand just to pull the angel away from the door. He locked it immediately afterwards. “There are archangels outside, so you better wait here until they are gone, okay? They cannot enter here,” he said, sitting on his couch and gesturing Roci to take a seat. He could have let him go and get punished or killed, because after seeing how he limped away the other archangels would have figured out what happened, but he didn’t want that to happen.

Roci’s breath stopped. Archangels? Shit...He was really fucked now. But how did they find out? Or were they just there by chance? Probably not, as archangels didn’t just wander out of heaven for no reason. He fisted his hands into his hair allowing himself to be pulled down on the couch. “This is all my fault…” Of course God was always watching...why did he think he would be able to get away with this? Stupid, stupid Roci. Then a short, humourless laugh escaped him. “Maybe I’ll fall too.”

“It’s not your fault,” the other sighed. Doffy had been the one to start this and it had backfired badly. But when the angel mentioned falling Doffy narrowed his eyes. Every time that was said he felt bothered, but he tried his best not to show it. “You’ll just have to wait here until they are gone.” Hopefully they wouldn’t take long, but something told him it wouldn’t be that way.

Roci leaned back against the soft cushions and eyed the window. From this angle he couldn’t see the others, but he was beginning to feel their presence. Just like the other day, the air grew hot and still, like a hush had fallen over the entire city. “Do you think they know?” he asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had filled the air.

“They know something has happened but they don’t know what,” Doffy shrugged, looking through the window. If worse came to worse he could always try to kill the archangels. “...Hopefully by night time they are gone.” But at night time they would still be there for sure. For some weird reason he knew it.

Maybe the situation wasn’t as bad as he thought then, but only time would tell for sure. “What we did...do demons do that often?” Roci didn’t know why his mind wandered back to that topic, but maybe it would kill some time. “I mean it hurt, so maybe they like it...but it felt good too.”

Doflamingo couldn’t help but to guffaw at that. How naive could he be? Sweet fucking Christ. “Yeah. I believe humans do it all the time, not only demons. Have you never heard of sex before?” An idea popped in his mind. How entertaining would it be to teach Roci? They did have the time for it…

“I know it’s a mortal activity, and it can be good or...bad…” he said. What category did they fall under? “But, I don’t know, I’ve never seen it happen until today, so I didn’t really know what to do.” He felt a blush slowly spread across his cheeks..

“I can always teach you.” He automatically said with a casual tone. He realized it after saying it but well, he didn’t really regret it. His smirk stretched. “...if you are curious and you want to learn, of course.” He offered a shrug. He didn’t know for how long Roci would be here, but he would rather have sex than awkward talks.

Roci eyed Doffy suspiciously. “Is it going to help? I mean...other demons, will they try to do this too?” He wasn’t sure if he would be meeting a real demon anytime soon, but it might be good knowledge to have, just in case one decided to try and expose him. 

Doffy shrugged again. “Maybe they would try to,” he looked at Roci then. He didn’t like the idea of another fucking Roci to be honest. “But they won’t be gentle,” he warned, “and they would really, _really_ hurt you.”

He thought on that for a moment, before his bright blue eyes flicked back up to Doffy’s. “Could you teach me how to do that too?” He felt a bit of darkness well up inside of him. The thought of using sex to his advantage appealed to him slightly, though he doubted he would ever do so.

That was taking a very amusing twist and Doffy liked it. His smirk turned devious. “It depends on how good you are at learning the rest. If you don’t know how to do the easy stuff you’ll never be able to lead.” He motioned him with an index to come closer. “Let’s get started.”

Roci moved a little closer. “Can we not, ah, worry about the back for now?” he asked, a twinge running up his spine just thinking of the amount of pain he was in less than an hour ago. He looked down to the bulge in Doffy’s crotch. “How did you make me...do that?”

Doflamingo smirked, but nodded. “We’ll take it easy.” First he would teach him how to kiss, because hell, the kisses before were quite awful. “I’m gonna kiss you and you have to open your mouth slightly to let me in, but don’t be too eager okay? You have to let things escalate.” And with that he cupped Roci by the chin gently and brought him closer for their lips to meet.

Parting his lips, Roci let Doffy press his lips against his. It was soft, unlike the first kiss Doffy had given him. He felt Doffy’s tongue prodding at his lower lip, gliding along it and the bottom row of his teeth. But Roci was still confused as to what to do with his own tongue and teeth. So he just held still, occasionally pressing forward.

Doflamingo thought that there was a thin line that separated the innocent from the helpless and Roci might be quite close to that line, however he continued with the kiss. Exploring the angel’s wet cavity with his tongue, he caressed Roci’s tongue with his own slowly as his other hand came to the blonde locks, pulling on them slightly before he pushed Roci’s head to deepen the kiss.

Roci followed his lead, and began to experiment a bit more. He felt Doffy’s tongue with his own, sliding the muscle together, tasting his mouth. Then he moved on, running it along the points of Doffy’s teeth, feeling the dips and peaks. Then his tongue retreated and he tugged at his lip with his own teeth, not too hard. This wasn’t so bad. He broke away for air, before going back in, letting Doffy in more easily.

He learnt fast. That was good. This time Doflamingo added more passion to the kiss as his hand abandoned Roci’s hair to caress slowly his neck, going all the way down to his chest. He bit Roci’s lower lip softly before he kissed him again with a delicious slowness. Then he parted lips. “Now try to do it.” 

Roci pulled away slightly, bright eyes switching from Doffy’s lips to his eyes and back. He brought his hands up and ran his fingers through the short blond strands, feeling them spring back into place as he brought his hands down the back of Doffy’s neck and pulled him into another kiss, repeating what Doffy had shown him. His hands moved down, thumbs stroking the other’s prominent collar bones, and then back up the sides of his neck. He felt goosebumps rise underneath his fingers and he lightly rubbed the spot just behind Doffy’s ears.

Woah, that wasn’t half bad. Doflamingo returned the kiss hungrily, taking it further this time, making his hands caress all the way down Roci’s back. One grabbed his waist lightly as the other came to caress his abs underneath the shirt. He gave another bite to Roci’s bottom lip, harder than the last one but not as hard as to draw blood. He broke the kiss after that. “Very good. Do it one more time and we’ll continue.”

Roci liked the way Doffy’s hands felt as they traversed the expanse of his back. It tickled, and made him arch forward. He wanted to see Doffy do that to, so he snaked his hands around, lightly brushing his fingertips down Doffy’s spine, feeling the bumps on by one as he slowly made his way down, down, down. He stopped as he felt the waistband of the others man’s pants, bringing his hands back around to his front and pressing a little more firmly up his abs. The man was well muscled, and he felt every dip and curve of his skin. He wanted to feel his chest pressed against his own, the muscles hard against his skin.

Even if he was just mimicking what Doffy did he was good at it, so Doflamingo decided to continue. “Kneel before me and undo my pants,” he demanded. If Roci wanted to learn he was down to teach him, but he hoped he was a good student and wouldn’t argue. He kissed Roci briefly before he moved. A short kiss that just lingered a few seconds, as to encourage him.

Feeling his heart beat a little faster, Roci slipped the floor, positioning himself between Doffy’s spread knees. He was nervous now, and fumbled with the zip before getting it open. He gulped, remembering just how big Doffy was, and looked back up to him. 

Doflamingo chuckled, but gestured him to continue with his hand. He liked the view of the angel kneeling before him and about to give him a blowjob. A blowjob Doffy hoped it didn’t end up in disaster.

“You want me to...kiss this too?” he asked, bringing out Doffy’s manhood. Doffy chuckled and nodded, so Roci followed instruction and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against the shaft. Was he supposed to do the same thing? Roci tried to imagine it just as Doffy’s neck, and kissed down its length, occasionally caressing it gently with his fingertips.

He felt like he had to give Roci an explanation, so he tried his best. “Have you ever licked a lollipop?” he asked, “.. or a popsicle. It’s like that but you have to refrain yourself from using your teeth, because the penis is very sensitive,” he explained. “You can begin giving a few licks to the tip. That’s the glans, the most sensitive part and the slit on it is where you ejaculated from before.” He remembered Roci scared of cumming and he smirked.” Now give it a try.”

Okay, simple enough, Roci thought. He laid the flat of his tongue at the base of the shaft and licked up. He didn’t mind the taste, it was slightly salty, slightly...something else that he couldn’t describe. He did that a couple more times, working his way from the base to tip. The top was sensitive; he definitely found that out earlier. He covered the flushed head with his lips and sucked, tongue flicking over the slit, eyes completely focused on Doflamingo’s face. He was in a good position to hurt him, but he didn’t want to find out what would happen if he did.

If Roci decided to hurt him it would be a reflex act. Doflamingo would behead Roci the same instant he decided to be a shit while handling his cock. His brows were slightly creased, lips parted and eyes half-lidded, but his intense glacier gaze was fixed on Roci’s mouth. “Put it in your mouth… but don’t touch it with your teeth. Use your lips to help you…” he instructed as his hand came to play with Roci’s hair absently. 

That was a bit of a more difficult request. Doffy’s girth was rather impressive, and he wasn’t sure if his jaw would open that wide. He covered his teeth with his lips and pushed down, taking as much of Doffy into his mouth as he could. About halfway down he felt the tip touch the back of his throat and he pulled up immediately, coughing.

That was even cute. Doflamingo smiled at him this time and patiently waited for him to try again. “Do it slowly. Unless you train your gag reflex you won’t be able to swallow it whole,” and training the gag reflex was going to take time. “Slowly… go on, try again,” he uttered, tilting his head, drinking Roci in.

Why the hell was he trying to get him to swallow his prick? Roci eyed Doffy’s swollen penis, working up the courage to do it again. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, just at the point where he had choked before. That would be his marker. Roci covered the glans with his lips and once again pushed down, slower this time. He got to the point where his lips touched the fingers wrapped around Doffy’s cock, and waited for his throat to adjust, before inching down, feeling his gag reflex kick in again. He pulled up, but not completely off of Doffy’s cock, and tried again, going just a bit further this time.

 _That ___was a talent. He was glad Roci didn’t seem that clumsy, even if he was completely new at sex. Now that he thought about it, Doflamingo was proud to know he was the first one. Proud on some level he didn’t even understand. Roci was now a white canvas in which he was going to write whatever he wanted. A smirk appeared on his lips at the thought. “Very good… now instead of just trying to swallow it bob your head up and down,” and with a hand at Roci’s head he would settle the pace he wanted.

Roci did as he was told, and found it a lot easier now the he didn’t have to worry about choking. He let Doffy control the rhythm as he repeated his motions, occasionally letting his tongue slide along the underside, or trace the throbbing vein. He felt Doffy’s fingers twisting into his hair and pulling. Was he going to ejaculate too? Could Roci really make him do that? Now determined, he pulled his head all the way up, letting tongue trace the ridge of the glans, and sucked a bit harder. 

Doffy bit down his bottom lip, enjoying the scene very much. There was nothing of clumsy on what Roci was doing, and it was obviously having an effect on Doflamingo. His breath became uneven and he slightly slid down the couch’s back. His legs spread a bit more and his muscles tensed. He felt his orgasm building and he begun breathing heavily, letting out an occasional curse coming from his lips. The pressure and pleasure uncoiled and he came into Roci’s mouth as a long, low moan left him. “Fuck-- that was-- very good,” he said when he regained his breath. 

Roci was expecting it, but it still caught him unprepared. This time he really did choke as Doffy’s semen shot to the back of the throat. He pushed himself away, coughing to clear his airway, white sticky liquid dripping down his chin. The taste was awful, and he shivered at the texture of it. He rubbed his throat, white ribbons sliding down the length of it from what hadn’t been instantly swallowed. “That tastes awful!” he wheezed. 

Doflamingo chuckled, but quickly apologized. “Whoops sorry, I forgot to tell you.” He smirked. His gaze quickly scanned Roci’s face and throat and he cackled again. It was funny. His eyes fell upon Roci’s crotch then and he saw the bulge in there. A smirk appeared on his lips again. “Do you want to continue learning, hm?” 

Roci wiped his chin on the back of his sleeve, noticing where Doffy’s attention was focused. “In that case you should’ve gone first...Isn’t that a little out of order?” but Roci sat back, opening his legs up a bit. He had only felt Doffy’s hand there, and he had to admit, after giving one himself, he desperately wanted to know what it felt like in return. 

Doflamingo considered it for a second. He knew that Roci wouldn’t be able to take his dick up the ass right now so in the end he just shrugged and decided that why the fuck not. “Take off your pants and your boxers,” he demanded, getting comfortable on the couch. 

Roci wiggled out of his briefs and pants, his cock springing free. He was beginning to crave the orgasms now, and that was dangerous. Roci had taken a bite of the forbidden fruit and there was certainly no ignoring the consequences now. He felt alive, more alive than he ever had when he felt to fire growing. It was hard to believe other angels went their whole existence without this. But the devil was tempting Roci today and he took the bait. 

“Your shirt. Off too.” He ordered, resting his elbow on the couch’s arm and his chin on his hand, drinking Roci in. He did stare shamelessly at the other’s cock, planning in how many ways he could tease the angel and make him needy and make him ache for his touch. There was an almost unnoticeable evil smirk on his lips as he stared at the other, eyes clouding slowly. 

Slowly unfastening the remaining buttons of his shirt, he shrugged it off his shoulders. He was glad Doffy allowed him to at least remove his clothing this time, but the way Doffy’s gaze drank him in made him feel vulnerable in his nakedness. 

His back and sides were striped with old scars, white with age. He had been in trouble before, and had received lashings from the archangels and seraphims for his failures. Those wounds never healed perfectly, and he was almost ashamed to have them seen by others. So he partially wrapped a wing around his frame in a useless attempt to hide the lines from Doffy, waiting for his next instructions. 

“Lay down on the floor,” was the next order. Doffy didn’t want wings covering Roci’s nakedness, so he used his power tie the angel’s wings back so he wouldn’t hide his body. His gaze scanned every scar meticulously, but he was far from being disgusted by them. Besides, he didn’t want a perfect angel. “I used to have lots of those too,” he said, but since he was one of the more powerful demons all his scars had healed and there was no trace of them on his tanned skin. He gave Roci a thin smile and then begun to unbutton his shirt slowly, taking it off and placing it on the back of the couch without stopping to look at the angel. 

Roci felt his wings being pinned down to the floor with an invisible force, and lay back, squirming slightly in his need for this to begin already. He was relieved Doffy did not think disapprovingly of his scars. If other angels saw them, they would think him a lowly creature, so he kept them hidden as well as he could. “Did you misbehave a lot too?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

Doffy chuckled at the question as he left the couch. He was aware of what other angels might think of Roci’s scars. He would treat him like trash if they knew and that made him pity the angel. He hovered above Roci, placing him between his legs and arms and he kissed him. “A lot.” Probably. That would explain why he was a fallen angel now wouldn’t it? He kissed him again, a longer kiss this time, but when he broke it he left a trail of kisses along Roci’s neck, going down slowly. He suckled at one of his nipples as he tweaked the other experimentally, wanting to see if they were particularly sensitive. 

Roci’s hips bucked at the touches to his nipples, and he threw his head back. He didn’t even know he was sensitive there, but it felt heavenly. But right now he wanted to feel the friction between their bodies, so he pressed his body up into Doffy’s. 

Doffy was amused at how Roci responded to his touches, and how he pressed himself against him. he smirked and continued, turning one from pink into bruise purple. He placed kisses on his skin, scars included, and nipped at Roci’s flesh here and there until he had finally reached the angel’s crotch. He was amused when he saw that he did have some hair down there. It was like a faint blonde dusting but it was there. Roci had to be quite excited since his cock was leaking. Doflamingo’s smirk turned into a grin as his fingers curled, one by one, around his cock and he begun rubbing it up and down slowly. His other hand came to caress and softly squeeze his testicles. 

“Mmnn...God…” Roci called softly, and rested a forearm over his eyes. The slow touches made him ache for something more. “Nghh...more,” he begged. 

Doflamingo chuckled, but continued with the slow strokes. His thumb pressed against Roci’s glans as he watched each one of Roci’s reactions, liking them all. Playfully he gave a nip a bit above Roci’s right hip bone. He wanted to see the angel squirm underneath him. 

Doffy’s cool thumb on the tip of his cock sent another jolt racing through his body, but it still wasn’t enough. The pressure was building but it was slow, too slow. Roci tried again to get Doffy to move, and wiggled up into him. Doffy had barely touched his prick, but already he was wanting for more, keening at the light touches he was given. 

Chuckling again he decided to be merciful. He held the angel still as he lowered his head but stopped before his lips even brushed his erection as he looked at Roci’s eyes. He smirked again. His hand continued teasing slowly Roci’s testicles. The corner of his lip tilted upward, showing a glimpse of the sharp demon fangs underneath. He was looking at Roci intensely as his tongue came to play, giving a big slow lick at the tip of Roci’s cock and swept all the precum away. 

Doffy baring his fangs made Roci feel like he had just been caught by a big, grinning predator, and he tensed, heart racing in his chest. Feeling Doffy’s breath on his cock was unbearable, the anticipation growing until finally he felt something warm and wet dance across the head as Doffy moved in on him. He quivered, squeezing his legs a little tighter, and let Doffy devour him. 

After a few long, heavy licks onto the sensitive skin, as if he was trying to memorize it with his tongue, he opened his mouth and careful not to hurt him with his fangs he took it all in. He didn’t remember when had been the last time he did that, but it didn’t matter. He begun bobbing his head up and down, looking at Roci as he sucked and hummed, letting the sound reverberate along Roci’s length. He was aware that Roci was unbelievably vulnerable at that moment, but when wasn’t the angel vulnerable? He was weak, clumsy and too naive. Doflamingo took it whole again, humming. Roci needed someone to protect him, and the realization left him thinking as he continued with the blowjob. 

Letting his head fall back slowly, lips parted and eyes closed, Roci let his world be consumed by the strange reverberations Doffy caused when he hummed. He wasn’t even on earth anymore, it felt like he was floating, surrounded by the sound waves and feeling the vibrations of Doffy’s voicebox sweep him away. He had been to the holy lands, and none of the plucked harps produced a sound that was as sweet as this simple hum. Roci’s hands snaked down, some distant part of him remembering that he had to move too. He pushed his fingers through Doffy’s hair, rubbing the sweet spot just behind his ears. 

Doflamingo’s hand begun pumping Roci’s cock as he teased the tip, suckling at it. His other hand continued massaging his balls, and the touches slowly became greedier. From time to time he would stop pumping just to swallow the whole length of the angel a few times, to return to tease the glans as his hand continued pumping. Roci wouldn’t last longer. Doffy knew it, and so, when he felt the other was about to cum he stopped sucking to pump his cock faster with his hand, looking at his reaction. 

Roci’s orgasm slammed him back into reality, and he let out a strangled gasp as he came. He jerked up a little at the force of it, feeling the hot ribbons coat his belly. 

How did Doffy do that, bring him to the point where he could barely touch the ground and then slam him back down again? He panted, feeling like his body was glowing. “...ugh...I...saw heaven,” he said between breaths, gazing up into Doffy’s blue, blue eyes. 

Doflamingo chuckled, looking at the mess that his hand was now, but he found it amusing. His eyes returned to Roci’s and he smirked. “Oh really? That’s surprising” he smirked, cleaning his hand onto Roci’s clothes. They were dirty anyway. “Do you like these lessons?” 

Roci nodded, finally coming down from the high of his orgasm. “Can we continue them another time?” he asked, running his fingers through the dark feathers. Roci’s eyes felt heavy with the exertion of the day, and he glanced out the window. The sky had darkened considerably, but the heavy stillness remained. Angels still lurked outside. 

Doflamingo nodded, standing up. “We sure can.” He picked up the discarded clothes and took them to the laundry room. When he left the laundry room he was naked. “I’m gonna shower,” he informed Roci and entered in the bathroom wondering if he should offer something for dinner or not. Maybe Roci didn’t eat? 

Roci watched him as he walked away, appreciating a very specific part of the body he never thought he would. But now he was sitting alone and naked with no idea what to do with himself. Well, he could definitely do one thing. He got up and found a tissue, wetting if from the kitchen sink and wiping the drying semen off his stomach. He then returned to the living room, feeling the drowsiness settle heavier upon him. Roci lay down on the couch, wrapping his soft wings around his body and enjoying the warmth of his feathers and the lulling sound of running water. He felt...safe...being here, able to act without consequences. The danger of going out seemed distant. And with that thought in mind he dozed. 

Doflamingo took a short shower, but cleaning his wings always took a bit longer than a normal human shower. In around twenty minutes he was out of the shower and used his power to make the water drops evaporate. He left the bathroom naked since he had forgotten his clothes and by the time he entered the living room he saw Roci sleeping on the couch, covered with his wings. He smirked as he put on white went to the kitchen. It didn’t take for him long to cook some meat , french fries and vegetables, and he made enough for two. If Roci didn’t want to eat he would heat it himself. Going back to the living room he woke up the angel. “Do you want to eat something?” he offered. 

Roci opened his eyes, the smell of something cooking filling his nose. He wondered how long he had been asleep for. “Yes, thanks,” he said, sitting up from the couch. He felt awkward being naked, so he kept his wings draped around him for a bit of modesty. He followed Doffy to the kitchen and made himself a plate. He didn’t need to eat technically. Part of being a celestial being meant he was free of struggles such as hunger and thirst, but he was curious nonetheless. So he sat down and tried the food, which wasn’t half bad. Well, at least whatever he managed to keep on the fork was good. 

It was like watching a dog eat. Roci might as well stop using the fork and eat with his hand because he was making one hell of a mess. Doffy, across the table, watched in amusement. He really didn’t need to eat but since humans found weird he didn’t he always had food around the house, just in case. He couldn’t help but to find kind of cute that Roci was eating with his wings around his naked body. There were pieces of meat over the feathers and Doffy chuckled. This guy was hopeless. 

“What?” Roci asked as Doffy laughed at him, “It’s good, really.” He just wasn’t used to using a fork, that’s all. He didn’t make an effort to eat, so he was rusty with the motions. Besides, it wasn’t like he had anyone to keep up appearances for. 

He jumped as there was a knock at the door, and he met Doffy’s gaze. “You said they can’t get in here…right?” 

“And they can’t. Maybe it’s a friend,” he said, standing up and heading towards the door. When he opened it he found the familiar face of Vergo, who didn’t even react at seeing Doffy just with his boxers. 

But Vergo _did_ react when he saw Roci. The angel’s wings were invisible to anyone that hadn’t touched him before, so Vergo was graced with a full view of a quite naked Rocinante. Doflamingo, knowing what was going on, snickered. “Who’s the naked guy?” Vergo asked finally and Doffy’s laughter just got worse. 

“A --guy I met last week,” he simply replied. 

Roci’s face turned beet red as the situation dawned on him. He couldn’t even speak, just gasped as the man _stared him down_. He quickly covered himself with his hands, but the damage was done. He literally just flashed a complete stranger. A strangle who seemed generally unimpressed with the view to boot. “D-Doffy...clothes...where are my clothes…?” he squeaked, hiding behind a wall. 

Doflamingo guffawed. “They are still washing, but you can wait in my room or get something from the cupboard,” he said, turning to Vergo and heading with him to other room. They exchanged a bit of information and he updated Doffy of the state of hell. Nothing major that required his attention had happened, so it was all good. 

Roci had gotten over his embarrassment and had found a shirt and pair of pants to slip into. They were a bit loose in some areas, but generally they fit pretty well. He didn’t dare show his face out in the living room again. The guy kind of freaked him out anyway with his emotionless face and voice, so he simply slipped under the covers of Doffy’s rather large bed, resuming the short nap he had woken from earlier. He didn’t stir as Doffy entered. 

After an hour Vergo left and Doffy entered in his room. He saw that Roci was asleep, so he didn’t bother waking him up. Quietly and with little movement as possible, he got comfortable beside the angel and sighed, looking at the ceiling. He could still feel the presence of the others outside, and something told him that they weren’t leaving anytime soon. He looked at Roci sleeping, catching himself on the slight endearment he was feeling. Doffy smirked. He would have a great day if he kept teaching Roci how to do sexual stuff. A morning blowjob was his last thought when he fell asleep. 

__\---------------------------_ _


	5. Stalk

When Roci awoke it was still dark out. He laid still, listening to someone breathing deeply and steadily beside him. Other than that, it was stupidly quiet, not even the dull roar of early morning traffic could breach the walls of the penthouse. It took him a few moments to remember where he was, and what they had done the night before. He shifted his gaze to the source of the rhythmic breathing and found the fallen angel there.

Doffy had one hand near his head, the fingers just touching the ends of Roci’s blond locks, as if he had reached out to him in his sleep. He watched the other man for a bit, the rise and fall of his chest and the smooth, relaxed face. Doffy usually had a stern look to his angular features, but it was smoothed with rest, and Roci could arguably say that the other almost looked angelic. Maybe that was what he looked like before he fell into the fires of hell and all innocence was wiped clean. 

Breaking his stare, Roci noticed the lack of hot, heavy air filling the room and slowly rose from the bed, trying his best not to wake the other. Softly, he padded over to the window and pulled the curtains back slightly. The city was cast in the turquoise hue of the early morning, the gradient sharply broken by pale lights and the steady red flashes of radio towers shinning like beacons. Checking the terraces of the neighbouring buildings, he saw no signs of angels patrolling the roofs. This was probably his best chance to leave, and no doubt Doffy would grow tired of his presence eventually.

Letting the curtains fall back into place, Roci slipped out the bedroom door and fetched his own clothes from the wash. The shirt was still a bit of a mess, a few of the buttons completely lost, but he worked with it anyway and pulled it on over his scarred shoulders. Neatly folding the clothes he took from Doffy he left the stack on top of the machine for the other to deal with in whatever manner he wished.

The elevator ride down to the ground level was a long and unbroken one, and he was left alone with his thoughts. Roci couldn’t help but feel that something was terribly askew with the way he had engaged Doffy, or rather, how Doffy had engaged him. A niggling presence in the back of his head was putting up red flags, screaming at him that something was wrong with the situation, but Roci elected to ignore it. He didn’t mind what had happened between them, but it was obvious that others did. They would just have to be more careful about it, he reasoned, and then pushed the issue from his mind. The elevator reached the ground lobby and opened with a cheery ding, drawing Roci from his reverie. There was work to be done, and he couldn’t let that cloud his head.

He scanned the streets thoroughly before he stepped out of the building. The city was quiet in the waking hours of the morning, save for a few early risers heading to work. Despite the heavy aura of the higher ranked angels being weak and relatively dispersed, Roci kept to the back roads and slowly made his way home. 

He’d be back to visit Doffy in a few days, when he was certain the angels had left.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Doflamingo woke up and noticed Roci’s absence, he had to recognize the feeling of worry that welled up inside of him. He had expected to find the angel sleeping beside him, especially after being watched all night, and it seemed suspicious that he was gone. But in his house there were no signs of violence and he reminded himself a few time that for angels, without his permission, it was impossible to enter. There were strong enough wards over the door that even the Seraphims would have a hard time getting through by force, and there certainly weren’t any of those around.  
But still, he didn’t know where the other had gone to; it was like he had simply vanished. However, upon checking the laundry room he realized the angel had retrieved his clothes from the washing machine. That put his uneasy mind to rest a bit, and in the end Doffy shrugged it off and tried to think about something else. 

He went to take a walk around the city as he did daily, watching accidents, staring at people and reading their thoughts: the normal stuff daily routine. He even had a pretty interesting conversation with a blind old woman about some radical congregation of extremists blowing holes in the fabric of society, and wished he was there to watch the action. He barely thought of Roci in all honesty, having his mind lost in his own thoughts, in his duties of demon.

Duties he had been somewhat neglecting as of late. He remembered the conversation with Vergo the evening prior. Vergo had told him about the new prospects of him advancing to become one of the rulers of hell. The rumour wasn’t much of a surprise to Doflamingo though, since he was powerful and the other demons respected him greatly. Some had already started to refer to him as ‘Master,’ which he couldn’t help but take with a cocky smirk.

Many creature of Hell didn’t like the idea of a fallen angel as a ruler, which seemed ironic since Lucifer himself had been one of God’s most beautiful and powerful angels before he was cast out of heaven. Now he was the king of all the kings of hell. Doflamingo and he had so many things in common that Lucifer had instantly liked him, and that was definitely a huge advantage. Especially when Doffy was eying the throne for himself.

It still gave him a sharp reminder that he was expected to be a ruler, a leader, and he couldn’t forget that despite lazing around in the human world. Soon he found himself getting more in touch with his darker side in preparation. He was going out more at nights and sleeping through the days. After all, he belonged much more to the darkness than to the light, didn’t he? As much as he loved to watch chaos unfold in broad daylight, he also needed to step up his game during the blackness of night. So night after night he flew above the clouds, falling to the top of the highest buildings and landing gracefully, making his wings stronger, getting faster. He had to stay in shape after all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A couple days had passed quietly for Roci, with no signs of others tailing him to confirm their suspicions. He had kept to himself mostly, and was reading a book in his cramped apartment when he suddenly felt a calling. A shiver ran through him as his instructions were delivered, and he lost a hold of the paperback as it ran its course. At least the fact that he even got a calling after the fuss he had raised meant the issue had pretty much blown over. That was a relief.

It was a mundane task, but it got him out of his the sedentary lifestyle he had been living over the past couple days. And the place wasn’t too far off, so he caught the next subway and headed out.

Less than an hour later, Roci found himself sitting on the grass in front of a church, back pressed firmly to the cool stone walls as he closed his eyes and listened. Windy organ music vibrated the air, faintly reaching his ears from inside of the church. However, it was nearly drowned out from the much louder prayers of the people inside. They came in droves and he listened carefully.

Prayer monitoring was a fairly simple task. All Roci had to do was sit and listen, picking out ones he thought deserved answering. It was both boring and enlightening at the same time. There were the standard pleas for wellness and success, but every once in a while there was something being asked of God that he found amusing or too genuine not to consider. Particularly, he found one prayer about a lost doll overly charming, and couldn’t help but add that one to the docket. 

The church was quaint, nothing over-zealous, nothing too shabby either. It was older, the walls being composed of hewn stone that was cemented together. He almost wanted to go inside to take a look, but he didn’t want to disturb the service. Normally he would sit in on the service, as he found it to be much more engaging, but he had shown up almost a half an hour late, and decided it would be best to stay outside.

The sound of something moving in the distance broke his concentration though, and he opened his eyes. In a pool-sized grass plot running alongside the building there was a small graveyard which was crowded with headstones. The church was right in the city, when historically it had been on the outskirts. But with the expansion of the concrete maze, the little church had been swallowed up, and people were competitive about how far away from their homes that they were buried. 

But something sauntered between the tight rows. A lone figure walked through the graveyard, eyeing all the tombstones. He didn’t look like a relative of the recently deceased, he wore plain clothes and carried no flowers. The fellow stopped at no headstone for longer than a few moments, and instead it looked more like he was browsing like one would a grocery store going by the way he hummed and hawed over each grave.

Roci frowned slightly at the odd behaviour. The man was very tall and very round, his gullet wobbled as he walked, and his greyish skin looked like it hadn’t seen the sun in years. Roci watched him for a while, curious as to what exactly the other was doing. He could see a lot of darkness inside the man, the kind of darkness that Doffy was often filled with except much more intense, which only brought more questions to his mind. But the man must have sensed Roci staring at him, since he turned his head and looked at him directly.

Quickly, Roci averted his gaze, but the other had noticed. Much to his displeasure the stranger approached Roci, a wide and toothy grin stretching across his greyish, fat cheeks. As he got closer, Roci noticed that he had a long, ugly scar running down his neck, like he had surgery and the wound didn’t heal quite right. The closer he got, the more Roci felt uncomfortable with his presence, and he got to his feet, looking for a way out of it.

“You look like you’re torn between praising with the living and sleeping with the dead! What’re you doing out here when you should be in there?” The man said in a loud, nasally voice as he got within speaking distance. His laugh grated Roci’s ears, and sounded like he was wheezing through the scar on his neck, a long, nasally _kishishishishi…._

“I’m just enjoying the service from afar,” he said averting his gaze, trying to give the stranger a clue that he wasn’t interested in this conversation. 

The man let out another annoying laugh, “late were ya?” he said, slapping him on the back, in a manner that tried to be friendly but failed horribly. Roci tensed when he felt the hand connect with the back of his shirt, hoping the other hadn’t noticed anything...peculiar. He pulled away and put a few steps between them.

But the man didn’t leave him alone when Roci didn’t answer him. “Ya sleep in? ‘Cause you look a little tired to me,” he said, his hand grasping his shoulder and giving him a friendly shake. Roci ducked away from it, now cautious of the unwanted attention. “Yeah, maybe I should get some rest,” he said turning away and leaving the stranger standing in the graveyard. The guy was giving him the creeps bad, and he wanted to be somewhere else, preferably far away. So he walked away from it, not wanting the confrontation to go any further than that.

Roci didn’t look back, and he didn’t see how the man’s face darkened, slowly sauntering on behind him.

“I can help put ya to sleep,” the man murmured, following from a distance.

 

When Roci got to the subway station he discovered that an incident had occurred farther up the track and the trains were delayed. Just his luck, he thought, but sucked it up a decided just to walk back to the inner core of the city. It would take a while, but at least he would get a little exercise.

It was later in the afternoon and the sun was hanging low in the skyline, nearly swallowed up by the distant skyscrapers as the shadows on the ground got longer, darker. The temperature of the air was dropping too, almost too quickly, considering how nice a day it had been. Roci shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a little faster, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Something in him was telling him that it wasn’t the cold doing it.

For good measure, he cast a glance over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of grey skin as it disappeared around the corner. It dawned on him as the suns set completely behind the large glass buildings, sinking like his stomach did as he re-evaluated his predicament. 

Now Roci was acutely aware of the person following him, and he took as many twists and turns in the road as he knew to take, hoping to shake the other off his trail. He wasn’t heading home, he wasn’t stupid enough to lead someone like that to his own personal sanctuary. Rather he was making a beeline path to Doffy’s apartment, hoping to lose the tall fat man, or at least get close enough to Doffy’s that he could seek shelter from the other.

For a while he saw nothing, yet he never let his guard down. But just when he would start to think that he lost the man, a shadow would slide across the wall beside him, only to vanish a second later, causing Roci to walk just a bit a little faster. Constantly he threw glances over his shoulder, but the man was never there. 

Good, he thought, he wasn’t much of a fighter anyway. When push came to shove here on earth, he used strategic actions to avoid confrontation, but this was a little different than other conflicts he had been involved with. The darkness he had seen was telling Roci that he was dealing with someone bad, and he was in no position to take on the other.

He kept walking forward, catching a glimpse of a busy street up ahead. Whoever this guy was, he probably wouldn’t cause too much trouble when surrounded by others on a public road. Determined, Roci kept his sight on the alley exit, feeling his heart race more as he drew closer.

About a hundred feet from the end of the alley, he was met with a confusing spectacle. Roci saw multiple shadows creeping slowly up the wall ahead of him, detached from any sort of solid form, and he stopped. They moved farther up the alley and slid down the wall, converging into a flat, dark mass. It looked like black oil had been splashed across the pavement, but it shimmered and shifted, almost like it was being blown by the non-existent wind. Then in small rippling motions the dark puddle jerked one way, and the undulating puddle moved closer toward him.

Ok, so he wasn’t dealing with some mortal psychopath, that much was plainly obvious he noted, backing away from the dark liquid rolling toward him. That was definitely not something a human could conjure up, no matter how much they dabbled in the black arts. The oily puddle picked up speed, going from a crawl to a steady rush, and Roci backed away. He would backtrack and find another route out of the alley…

He kept walking backward, his eyes on the strange substance, until his back bumped into something solid but soft at the same time. The air temperature dropped dramatically, and he froze. Then he heard the wheezing laugh.

“How rude of you back there, I just wanted to chat” the fat man said behind him, and Roci whipped around, pushing away from the fatty mass of the man’s stomach. But the stranger only caught him around the wrist and pulled him back in a vice-like grip.

Roci nearly screamed at the contact. It was like the man’s hand was made of dry ice, so cold that it was burning him, boiling the bare flesh on contact. He struggled against the hand holding his wrist, watching wide-eyed at vapours rising from his skin due to the intense difference in temperature. He looked up into the man’s face, biting back the pain. 

So the rumours were true: a real demon’s touch did burn like hellfire. 

The demon’s grin only widened, his eyes focused just past his shoulder, “so I did see correctly, _angel._ ”

With the demon making direct contact with his skin, no doubt the other could see his white wings. Roci brought his free hand up and began individually prying the man’s fingers from his arm. With each painful instance of contact he saw the pair of horns, curved like a bull’s, materializing on the man’s forehead.

Panicking, he aimed a kick right in the other’s solar plexus as hard as he could and the demon finally released his grip, hacking. Roci pulled away from him and clutched his throbbing wrist to his chest, an angry red and freezing scorch mark marring the skin.

Recovering from the hit, the demon stood back up to his full height. “ _Kishishishi_ …Good to see you have some fight in you, angel,” he sneered, “it’s been too long since I last played with one of your kind.” He licked his purple lips and advanced with the sort of speed a man his size should never have.

Shit, this was no good. Roci was totally unprepared for a fight right now. At least he had one advantage, one thing the other seemed to lack. 

He unfurled his wings, the flight feathers grazing the parallel walls of the alley, and prepared to fly out of the demons reach. It was getting dark, and no one would see him. While he wasn’t the best flyer around, it would definitely give him an alternate escape route. Then he could seek shelter at Doffy’s.  
But something grabbed a chunk of his flight feathers from behind and yanked the wing down, painfully ripping some of the quills from their follicles and throwing him off balance. With a yelp Roci looked back and saw a shadowy imitation of the demon grasping his wing, slowly rising from the strange black puddle.

“Nice try,” the demon cackled, and the clone brought its foot down hard on the wing it was pinning down. Roci heard something snap and an overwhelming flare of pain rush down his back, and this time he really did scream.


	6. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not getting around to updating this. I'm purely trash :DD. Incoming mushiness.

Doflamingo had been feeling a new presence for the past two days, and he knew a demon was in the city. The creature’s aura wasn’t strong enough as to worry about it lurking around, but definitely not as weak as to make him not care at all. He didn’t consider finding whoever it was because it wasn’t his duty really. It would be if that someone fucked shit up, but he didn’t think that would happen. And he was wrong. 

As a high ranked fiend he could feel when other demon used their powers within a ten miles radius. Sometimes it came out as little sparks of dark energy, but this time it felt like a burst. And it was close, way closer than he thought the demon was. And with the proximity of the dark energy to his apartment he could sense another aura tangled in the mix.

It had caught him in the shower when he realized what was really going on. One of the auras seemed awfully familiar but it took him a few minutes to distinguish it. Water was pouring over his body, making his wings heavy and his hair messy and wet. He closed the tap to focus a bit more on the sensation. Trying to narrow down what the other aura could be, he found himself staring at of the shower’s crystal doors but not really seeing it. Senses sharpened, alike his fangs and nails as he concentrated. The water drops on his body began to evaporate as he heated up his body’s temperature. If someone had seen him he would look like if he was about to start burning, since the water evaporating looked like smoke. There was just a bit of humidity in his hair when he decided to get dressed. At the very least, his wings were completely dry, as he had the feeling he’d be using them tonight.

He eyed the windows with a dubious glare as he put on his boxers and jeans. The sky had darkened. A thick mass of black clouds that blanketed the sky and threatened a storm hadn’t been there when he entered the shower. His brows creased, forming a frown. The sky had been blue, without a cloud before he undressed.

_The beast that you saw was, and is not, and is about to rise from the bottomless pit and go to destruction._

Those verses from the Revelation echoed in his mind and he felt hyper-aware and cautious. And then it happened. 

Doffy heard the scream, but instead of the echoing sounds of someone screaming in the streets somewhere, it was like they were screaming in his head. It sounded like…Roci? The pieces fell into place and his eyes widened. Roci was in danger, Doffy knew it, and it was the demon who was the one attacking him. 

Tearing back the curtains, Doffy opened the window and jumped onto the windowsill. His eyes had gone from the glacier blue to an intense purple as his pupils contracted. The irises seemed to shine with their own light in the darkness as they glanced over the expanse of the neon-lit city, searching. Another scream and Doffy knew exactly which way to take. Spreading his great black wings he pushed off from the sill, and fell, letting the air catch him and carry him forward. It had begun to rain but he couldn’t care less at that moment as his blood pumped hot through his veins. He flew as fast as he could toward the sound, dodging skyscrapers and radio towers with tight turns. In the distance he could see the dark energy from the demon rising like a column of black smoke against the brightly lit buildings, and it only made him fly faster.

Approaching the source of the energy, he finally saw what was going on. 

Roci was on the ground, surrounded by the shadows, definitely in pain by his expression. One of his legs formed a weird angle and he was bleeding. Above him a fat frame he easily recognized. 

Moria.

His fangs grew bigger and his nails became sharper. Doflamingo plummeted, hitting Moria’s chest with his bare feet, right on the cardiac plexus. The force of the impact was such that it sent the other demon flying backwards. Spreading his wings wide open Doflamingo landed, almost squatting on the filthy ground before he stood up slowly, pupils two dangerous slits fixed on Moria. 

He felt the shadows swirling around him and Roci but Doffy extended his hand pointing at Roci. His palm ignited and a ring of flames surrounded the angel on the floor. A protective measure so that Moria’s shadows wouldn’t be able to touch him.

“Kishishishishishishi!” Moria laughed, but he was coughing blood. Doffy could see it. “A prince of Hell protecting angel trash? Kishishishi-shishi.” 

Doflamingo’s ears became pointy, returning to their original form and this time his eyes were crimson red.

Moria’s shadows attempted to attack him but Doflamingo was faster. He blasted off, dodging them, but some made cuts on his skin. Not deep enough to be worrying, but they stung. His fingers flicked and the strings of his power made Moria fall backwards, pinning him down to the floor, burning threads digging painfully into the other demon’s skin as he sat above him. Four particularly sharp strings were at Moria’s neck, tightening with each passing second. Blood started to drip from his neck, but Doffy didn’t release his hold. The crunch of cartilage was loud, sickening.

Even if the other hadn’t had his vocal chords severed Doflamingo wouldn’t have listened to what he had to say. The shadows began to disappear as the demon choked on his own blood. He was spitting the dark black liquid whilst trying to talk, slightly splashing Doffy’s chest and face. It was a gross spectacle, but that didn’t last long. 

Soon the strings cut too deep and Moria stopped moving, but his strings didn’t stop there. The strings had cut off each one of Moria’s limbs and now even the head was fully separated from his body. Doflamingo didn’t move from on top of the corpse, staring blankly at the macabre spectacle.

The rain intensified, but that was irrelevant. Doflamingo’s wings begun to burn all the same. It hurt terribly, but he did nothing to acknowledge the pain. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Roci’s broken body lay on the hard pavement in his own blood and feathers, like a bird half torn apart by a cat. Flames leapt up all around him, but they were no comparison to the fires that burned in his cracked bones. _It hurt, it hurts it hurts…_ The shadowy figures disappeared, pushed back down into their dark puddles by the heat and light. The flaming ring obscured his view, but over the roar he could hear the sickening sounds of someone being dismembered.

The fire ring protecting Roci disappeared slowly and he blinked away the blood running into his eyes. He saw Doffy sitting on top of Moria’s maimed corpse, and felt his stomach turn. The sight itself was gruesome enough; dark blood from severed limbs washing away in the rain, covering every surface including Doffy, but that wasn’t what made him feel nauseous.

Doffy’s wings were burning. The dark gossamer feathers slowly turned white again before they crumbled into ash. Where the feathers were completely burned, large expanses of hard, leathery skin could be seen, shimmering in the rain that was unable to douse them. Doffy had crossed a line, and there was no turning back as whatever angelic features he had left slowly transitioned into something cruel. Roci couldn’t bear to see it happen, and he tried to get up, to get to the burning fallen angel, but with a snapped wing and leg he could barely move an inch. Even the slightest movement immobilized him further, reopening the various wounds inflicted upon him by ‘Moria’s’ shadows and kept him tied to the cold ground. All Roci could do was watch as Doffy turned into the same creature that nearly killed him, the last of his charred feathers blowing away in the breeze.

The new demon just sat there, steam rising from his leathery wings, and Roci wondered if he was still himself or if the Doffy he knew had burned away too. “Doffy…” He called weakly, a coppery taste accompanying his words. His vision was beginning to darken around the edges, but he continued to hold on, just for a little longer. 

Pitch black leather wings, full of burns and wounds that would take a while to heal. They hurt terribly, but he ignored the pain, standing up. A familiar voice called his name and Doffy turned slowly his head for his gaze to fall upon the bloody mess that Roci was. There was sadness in his eyes, along with resignation. He couldn’t do anything about it now. He stepped off the corpse and walked with his bare feet towards Roci. The nails on his toes had gotten longer and sharper. Devil’s feet giving slow, heavy but determined steps.

There was a silent stillness even with the grotesque spectacle of the corpse. It felt like if it all was in slow motion. His steps, the way the rain fell upon everything and Roci. Moria’s maimed body began disappearing as a black mist and the rain washed the blood on the pavement. 

Doflamingo reached Roci finally. His eyes were a deep shade of purple and the skin now pale, especially his chest was covered of cuts. Cuts those shadows had inflicted him. “You’re hurt,” he stated, picking Roci up from the floor and securing him with his arms, carrying him bridal style. There was a genuine concern in his voice, concern that he didn’t even try to hide. 

He didn’t look at Roci eyes once though, for he was ashamed. His wings had burned and while it hadn’t been the first time, it made him feel ashamed because Roci had witnessed it.

Spreading his wings wide open he took off. It hurt even more like that, but he had to take Roci to his house before someone else appeared, attracted by the energies. The flight seemed way longer than any time before and when he finally landed on his windowsill his wings seemed to be suppurating liquid. He took Roci to his bed, ignoring the pain and then proceeded to treat the angel’s wounds the best he could, not minding his own.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

At some point Roci had blacked out, and when he opened his eyes again he was lying under the sheets in Doffy’s room, wounds dressed in white gauze. He winced when he jostled his broken limbs. It would take a several hours if not a day or two for the broken bones to knit themselves back together. The room was silent, and he wondered what time it was since the light was blocked out by the thick dark curtains. He was about to call out for Doffy when he heard footsteps approaching the room.

Doflamingo entered the room. The wounds on his chest were almost completely healed, but his wings were still hurting him with every movement. Soon they would heal, he told himself. And he really wanted to believe it. He saw Roci awake and again looked away. Why did he feel ashamed? He still didn’t get it, but he did. “How are you feeling? Are you better?” he asked, looking at Roci’s wounds. They did look better than a few hours ago.

“I’m alright, nothing that won’t heal with a bit of time,” he replied. Roci was concerned with the way Doffy wouldn’t meet his eyes. And he was even more concerned with the oozing sores on his wings. Those didn’t look right. “Come here for a second,” he said, motioning Doffy toward the bed. 

Doffy frowned, but he felt tired and he was in pain, so he would rather not argue. He sat beside Roci and kept his eyes half-lidded, looking at the wall before him. “Are you okay? Something wrong?” he asked.

“I should be asking you that…” Roci said, and wrapped his arms around Doffy. He didn’t know what to say exactly, so he just embraced the other man. It gave him a better look at the wounds on his wings too. They looked cursed, the way they glistened, unable to heal properly. “I may not be high rank,” Roci said, covering the sore with one of his palms, “but I still have some power. Just...stay still for a moment.” He pressed down lightly, feeling Doffy flinch, then closed his eyes and moved his hand slowly across. When he lifted it again, the sore was mostly healed, aside from a small scab. “I think it’s because I’m clumsy,” he said, moving onto the next oozing patch. “I always find a way to hurt myself doing simple things, but I learned how to heal smaller injuries…” 

He wasn’t expecting the hug. At all. He stiffened at the unexpected touch, although it wasn’t unwelcome even if it hurt because Roci was touching his wounds. He didn’t understand why Roci was hugging him. A frown appeared on his forehead when Roci asked him to stay still, but he did so, wondering what would happen next. He flinched, he couldn’t help it, because it stung awfully, but he endured it. Then he felt how the stinging began to disappear. His eyes opened slightly in surprise. He had no words when he turned and saw that Roci had almost healed his wings, but in the end he managed to articulate. “Why didn’t you cure yourself? You have terrible wounds.” And Doffy wasn’t able to heal them with his powers.

“Like I said, small wounds are easy. I can take care of cuts and bruises and small infections. Broken bones and internal damage are a bit of a different story...that’ll take a few days.” He shifted his wing experimentally, and felt a hot rush of pain flood through him again. Definitely a few days. “I’d be dead if you hadn’t shown up…” he said quietly. It was kind of a miracle, when he thought about it; Doffy wasn’t just out for a stroll shirtless and shoeless, he didn’t just happen upon the scene. “How did you know?”

Doffy lifted his shoulders, offering a shrug. “I just…” he really didn’t know how to explain it. “I felt something was wrong, and then I heard you.” Doffy was trying to remember, to understand how that happened. “It… felt you were in trouble?” He shrugged again. He was glad he appeared even if now he didn’t have feathers anymore. Roci was alive, and it was worth it. He stood up. “Try to sleep a little, you’ll heal faster.” Before leaving the room he turned, looking almost shyly at Roci that time. “Thanks for healing me.” And he closed the door behind him.

Roci sighed, easing himself back into a laying position. He tried not to show it, but even healing those small wounds drained him. Sleep sounded like a really good idea right now. But Doffy thanking him? It made a smile grace his lips. He only healed what was on the surface. Doffys wounds went a lot deeper than that. But that would take longer. Roci closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to swallow him up once more. 

Doffy lay down on the couch, resting his weight on his stomach, but he still needed to heal properly. He slept for two hours, maybe three and when he woke up he felt a bit better. He went to the kitchen to cook something for the both of them. Food would help them heal faster, so now they shouldn't be skipping meals. He cooked some rice with vegetables and fish and after eating a bit he took the rest to Roci. "Hey.." He said in an attempt of waking up the other. "You should eat something. It'll help you heal."

Roci opened his eyes and looked to Doffy, noticing the plate of food. He chuckled a bit, Doffy was worrying about him, and he reminded Roci of a mother hen. "I'll ruin your sheets, haven't you seen me eat?"

Doflamingo simply shrugged. The sheets were a mess already. "Just eat." And he left the plate on Roci's thigh. His gaze quickly roamed over the bandages to make sure they were alright before he turned to leave the room. Roci should continue sleeping and Doffy probably needed to do the same. 

“Wait.” Roci huffed, putting the plate on the bedside table and sitting up a bit straighter. He really wasn’t that hungry. In fact the sight of food made his gut churn, the fish reminding him too much of Moria’s cut up body. “What happened in the alley was scary but,” he paused, looking up at Doffy. He had been acting so distant since Roci woke up, like he was afraid of Roci looking at him, “It doesn’t change how I see you. You’re still Doffy, feathers or no feathers…If you can look past my scars, I can look past your wings.” He was tired, Doffy was tired, they both were still wired from the earlier events, and Roci couldn’t stand to see the wall between them slowly build higher as Doffy kept hiding from him. “Stay here with me. It’s your bed anyway.”

A long, tired sigh, escaped Doflamingo’s lips. A part of him was relieved to hear those words. The other was just being a rebellious piece of shit that wanted to show Roci that he could be a true demon. Merciless, relentless. Pure, unadulterated evil. But the other was just trying to fight somehow. Still caring, still worrying, still wanting everything to be alright. It was a part that he considered helpless, but sometimes it took over his body without any permission and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“It’s not the same,” he said, but he sat on his own bed, eyes closed, corporal expression defeated. He really felt too tired to argue. “Let’s just rest until you are healed, okay?” he said. If he was that close Doffy’s aura would protect Roci from any demon or angel. He’d be safe even if both of them were sleeping. Tired, he got comfortable on his bed, ignoring the pain on his wings. “Let’s rest…” he didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. “... tomorrow we might have a rough day,” he said, and closed his eyes, tired. He wasn’t expecting anything but to sleep to be honest.

“Then we’ll face it,” Roci said softly, shifting a bit closer. Doffy was still cold, colder than usual, but Roci didn’t care. Maybe it was stupid optimism, but he felt that as long as Doffy was close to him, things would get better. It didn’t matter what came at them next, as long as they were in it together, everything would be alright. Roci let a small smile stretch his lips as he closed his eyes and gradually fell back asleep.


	7. Sacrilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. As the chapter name suggests, some hardcore sacrilegious stuff happens. If you're sensitive about religion maybe skip this chapter XD.

It had taken a day and a half, but Roci’s hollow bones healed just fine, and he was up and moving again, eager to stretch his cramped muscles. And he was feeling anxious now, being unintentionally annoying by pacing back and forth, bumping into furniture. Over the past few hours Roci felt another calling coming on, though it was a faint echo in the back of his mind. It was probably far away, beyond the borders of the city judging by the faintness of it, but he also wasn’t one to ignore a calling solely due to distance. He stretched out his arms and wings, still feeling a bit of soreness in one, as the calling stirred him. “Doffy, I got to go, another calling is coming…” he said, turning toward the fallen angel. “Sounds like it’s outside the city.”

Doflamingo had been slacking off on his couch while Roci spoke. He opened his eyes lazily to look at the other. His brows creased slightly and he propped himself up with his elbows. “What do they expect you to do this time?” Other angels mocked and bullied him while demons wanted to kill him. And when none of those happened his clumsiness endangered his life anyway, so Doffy wasn’t sure of letting him go. 

“Prayer monitoring.” Again. He was starting to get all the shitty jobs. It seemed whatever trust he had built with his fellow angels had vanished, and he was going back to basics.

“You’d get in trouble again, you’ll see,” Doffy said, looking intensely at the angel, resting his hand under his chin.

“I can handle myself,” Roci huffed, feathers puffing out. “It’s a simple enough job, I doubt I’ll run into trouble.” He said that, but a wince crossed his face. He was prayer monitoring last time when Moria found him…

“You can’t handle yourself,” Doflamingo replied calmly, sitting properly and resting his elbows on his knees, looking at the other still. “You can skip that...” he suggested. The angels could hardly be any more annoyed with him, could they? If the dork decided to go anyway, Doffy would follow him, just in case.

“I’m not going to skip it. Besides, I need some fresh air. I’ve been cooped up in this apartment for too long,” he said, walking toward the door. Plus it had been a couple days since he checked in. If he didn’t answer this calling, he would only draw more suspicion to himself, and an encounter with a pissed off angel was the last thing he needed right now. “You’re more than welcome to join me though,” he called from the doorframe. In fact, he would’ve insisted if he didn’t have a little dignity left, cause truth was, he was a bit nervous to be out alone again.

Doflamingo narrowed his eyes, but he finally stood up, repressing the urge to grumble. “Fine then.” He headed towards his room and he put on a white shirt that he buttoned up while walking towards the door. “I’ll be around.” Should Roci need help.

Knowing him it would most likely be the case. How could an angel be that hopeless? Doffy didn’t know, but it was pointless to question it. “Shall we go then?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They killed the better part of the day sightseeing before catching a train out of town. Doffy had been persistent with just flying there, but Roci and flying was often a bad combination. In the end his argument won.  
When they got the church it was late in the afternoon. It was nestled in a small town outside the city, and the tall buildings and skyscrapers looked hazy in the distance, like they were painted on to the horizon. Roci sat on the grass outside, leaning against one of the side walls. The service was about halfway through, but he still caught most of the prayers. They echoed through his head, both faint murmurs and loud wishes, like whispers in a cave. It was hard to choose which ones to consider, so he narrowed them down to which felt the most heartfelt and honest.

Opening one eye, he looked over to Doffy, who was obviously uninterested in the whole thing. “Is the coast clear?” Roci asked, a bit of mockery in his tone.

Doflamingo just crossed his arms as his wings folded and he rested his back on a tree. “So far it is… just try not to spazz and it’ll be good,” he warned. He felt nothing within a few miles that could threaten them. No angels, no demons, nothing but them and the people praying within the church. “How long is this going to take?” he asked, looking around and losing his interest quickly. What a boring life this angel’s had to be.

Roci could understand Doffy’s impatience, but even though prayer duty was a lowly job, he found some joy in it. “They’re singing the closing hymn now…” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Can you hear them?” he asked the other. He was curious as to whether or not Doffy had lost all angelic abilities. Maybe he could still pick up on prayer, especially now that he was so close to the source. “I think it’s kinda relaxing. It’s almost like listening to music, you just let it take you away.” Roci made a little waving gesture with his hand.

Doffy huffed, flapping his wings until he reached a wide branch halfway up the tree and he sat lazily on it. “Sort of,” he said after a while. It was a faint murmur, but it was there. It didn’t feel like music to him. It was more like the annoying buzz of a fly. “You should come here, it’s much more comfortable than the grass.” The grass was full of nettles anyway.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Roci replied a bit nervously. “I don’t have the best track record with sitting in trees. The ground is fine.” Yeah. He used to follow the other angels example of sitting in the trees or on the roof so they wouldn’t be seen, but Roci had found out quickly that hiding above wasn’t the best option for him. Not that he was scared of heights or anything, just that when he did manage to get a few meters above the ground he got a bit dizzy, and his body... _naturally_...brought him back to the solid earth, whether he wanted it to or not.

Doffy snickered, imagining the reason why. “If you are afraid to fall I’ll make sure you don’t,” he said, grinning. “But if you want to be down there…” Doffy shrugged. “You are missing a very cool sunset,” he said, his eyes returning to the wonderful reds, oranges and yellows that painted the horizon. Colours Roci couldn’t appreciate since the church was in the way.

Roci stood up and brushed the loose grass from the seat of his pants. He sauntered over to the base of the tree and looked out over the clearing. It was a nice sunset from the bit of it he could see, one that just made you stop and think for a while. In front of them the church goers were slowly exiting, the bell on the steeple letting out slow, monotonous chimes. They watched the sun slipping over the edge of the horizon long after the worshippers had left.

Roci only broke his silence once he noticed the priest going out the back way, locking the door behind him. “I’ve never been here before,” he commented. It looked like a nice church, old but tall and shapely, like artistic thought had been put into it instead of just a quick set up job. “I’m going to look around inside. Do you want to come?”

Doffy’s gaze had been focused on the sky until the sun disappeared, but there was still enough light, even for a mortal to see. “I don’t think I can enter,” he said, frowning. There were rumours that demons weren’t allowed into churches or basically any sacred place. The lower ranked evil creatures could burn just from trying to enter one. Others like him would probably get lots of lacerations along his skin, and Doffy definitely wasn’t down for that. “But I’ll wait for you around if you want to visit it.” He had nothing better to do. If Roci hurt himself inside a church he would be so done… 

“Why, because you’re a sinner?” Roci laughed. “Churches are meant to house all people, both the good Samaritans and the damned. I think someone has been lying to you.” He approached the big wooden front doors, examining the carvings. Besides, as long as the priest in charge of this place wasn’t an angel himself, Doffy would have no problem stepping inside. “Churches and chapels are open to everyone...it’s cathedrals and basilicas that I would stay far, far away from if I was you.” He pushed open the doors. Most churches left their front doors open to the public. It was the back rooms where they kept all their valuables that were locked to keep people out. 

Doffy thought on it for a moment. That made sense to be honest. And anyways, if cuts begun to appear on his skin he could simply leave the church and wait for his wounds to heal. He jumped off the tree bow, landing gracefully on the lawn with his wings half opened. “Fine then,” he said, following Roci. “But if I get hurt know it’s your fault,” he grumbled, stepping into the church. It didn’t feel like any special place in all honesty. 

“See, nothing bad happened,” Roci said quietly, but his voice echoed off the high ceiling. The flying buttresses were carved from stone, small angels depicted on the arch flew to the blue painted roof. They stopped over a plain, wooden altar covered in a white cloth, and their chubby stone hands pointed to the intricately designed reredos at the back wall of the church. The reredos was guarded by two six feet statues, one of Joseph and one of Mary holding the holy child, and two kneeling angel figures watching above them. Along the base stood several smaller statues of the apostles, holding various but significant objects. A deep red carpet ran under their feet like blood and spilled between the rows of white pews.

It was a very pretty church, Roci decided, and it was more lavished than most new churches he had stepped into. But the structure of the church spoke its age; small cracks and chips marred the high arched doors and the pillars. The paint on the statues was faded with the sunlight, and the gold candlesticks had a scratched patina, dulling their lustre. 

“Ah, maybe don’t touch the holy water either,” Roci said as he walked up the aisle to get a closer look at the reredos. He loved how the church felt so big on the inside, like it had secrets buried deep in the walls. He leaned over the altar rail to get a better view.

Doffy stared, in silent awe, at the architecture and the amazing sculptures. Deeply buried inside of him were the words he would never have dared to say aloud since he really didn’t understand the reason behind them. He missed all that. 

There was nothing like that in hell. Nothing imbued with such divine beauty and light and good. There the few statues were made of metal or volcanic rocks, forming huge demons that spoke of cruelty, wrath and indescribable crimes. One of the statues spat magma, other of them spat blood, and the smell of brimstone was so intense that sometimes it felt painful to breath. Sometimes his lungs felt like burning, and he was thankful for they healed very fast, because if it didn’t he would simply die after agonizing for hours. Not even Pandemonium, with the forts and the high metal walls full of sharp spikes, the magma rivers and the nails fields could compare to that church. There was something in the air that was dark and malevolent, unlike in this place. Doffy breathed in slowly, and the air was cold and fragrant because of the rose petals under the altar. It felt pure, and calm, forever perfect despite the long years that had passed. If any, the small cracks made it even more beautiful. For what was the beauty but something ephemeral? 

He stopped before the altar where he light of the dying sun, through the stained glass, had projected a reflection that made thousands of sparks of color cast patterns of light on the floor. He looked down and saw the coloured lights dancing on his pants, and he sighed. He didn’t belong there, and on some level, that saddened him. 

Roci heard the sigh and turned around to find Doffy standing in the aisle between the pews. Something in the way he was holding himself told Roci he was feeling small. He still stood tall and proud, but there was a slump to his shoulders, and his face had softened just a bit. No one should feel unwelcomed in a house of God, even people like Doffy. 

Roci stepped down from the altar and took Doffy’s frigid wrist, pulling him down to sit in a pew with him. He didn’t know why, but reading the lyrics in the thick songbooks always made him feel a bit better. Every book was different, there was always a hymn he hadn’t heard before. He leafed through the pages before his eyes settled on one. “The hymns always surprise me when I read them, something in the lyrics makes my heart feel better. It’s too bad we couldn’t come when there was a real choir, but maybe it’ll make you feel more at home too.” And after taking a breath, he began to sing quietly.

When Roci grabbed his wrist he felt again that bolt of electricity rushing through his body. It was starting to happen every time they touched. Doffy had wondered if it was because they were so different, or because it was forbidden, but he truly didn’t know. Silently he wondered if Roci felt it too. But he was too absorbed into his own thoughts to focus though, trying to understand why he was feeling small, so ridiculously small being before the altar, seeing how the sun sunk into the horizon and the light faded from the stained glass-- but they were beautiful all the same…

He said nothing as Roci thumbed through the songbook, just observing, with a lazy focus. Something in that situation felt weird to him, but he let Roci do as he pleased. Again it was Roci’s voice, singing this time, the one that reminded him where he was, what he was doing and that feeling returned. Roci’s voice woke him up from that strange slumber, making him return to reality. The reality in which he was one of the heirs of hell: an evil being. His place wasn’t in that church, nor anywhere near one. Nor anywhere near Roci. In a weird, unexpected way, that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn’t belong here-- and he simply couldn’t forget it. It wasn’t the kind of thought you could simply push away. Doffy knew it would come back every time. 

Though he didn’t have a particularly strong singing voice, Roci could still sing decently enough. It was a perk of being an angel. And the way his voice reverberated around the church made him feel like he wasn’t the only one singing. The hymn was a common one, it spoke of a sinner finding repentance with God. Not that he had intentionally meant to sing that particular hymn to Doffy, it just happened to be one he knew well enough to feel confident singing to another person.

Upon hearing that song’s lyrics Doflamingo was tempted to laugh cruelly. Oh, sweet irony. But Roci had a good singing voice so he listened, knowing that he wasn’t the same kind of sinner of the one in the song. The worst part of it was that Doffy didn’t remember what he had done. There was a huge blank space in his memory before he woke up in hell, and every single time he tried to remember what happened, how he had gotten to that situation, he found nothing. And it was too frustrating.

A quiet sigh eluded his lips, but he said nothing this time. He let Roci’s voice take him somewhere else, somewhere where he didn’t have to worry about fitting in, about being evil or good or about what had happened. Somewhere where the present was all that mattered, and neither the good or the evil could take that away from him. Somewhere where he didn’t feel so alone, and Doffy, gladly let himself get lost in that moment.

Roci’s voice tapered off as the hymn ended. Doffy’s eyes were distant looking and Roci wasn’t sure if he knew that the song had finished. That was good though, it had had some effect, if just a small one. Or it could be that he was terribly bored and was just being too polite to say anything. Roci chuckled a bit to himself. It was strange how completely different they were, but still tolerated each other this far. In any other world, their differences would have kept them apart. Hell, Doffy probably would’ve killed him on the spot back at the coffee shop where they first met if that’s what fate had planned. Yet here they were, sitting in a church, Roci singing to a demon like he was singing a pub song with his best friend. 

“Talk about your lion laying with the lamb,” he mumbled aloud, and closed the book with a snap.

For the first time since they had entered in the church Doffy’s eyes fell upon Roci’s, and for a few seconds he said nothing. He was the lion and Roci was the lamb and oh god how much he had liked the thought of enticing the lamb. There he was, a fallen angel with his huge black leathery wings folded on his back, listening in silence to the angel beside him. Even if he was in the church, he didn’t feel guilty for what had happened between them. It had been, in all honesty, something that after such a long time made him feel alive. And what was another sin when he had already committed hundreds? It was nothing. Nothing at all. 

At that moment all those sins, the angels wanting to punish Roci, his own dubious past and his looming responsibilities in hell were nothing. It didn’t mean anything. What mattered was that very instant, and Doffy had decided to make the best of it. He already knew he was going to hell, he belonged there whether he liked it or not. After all, his throne waited for him.

Doflamingo said nothing as he covered the distance between them. Lamb? Yes. Roci was a lamb. But he was _his_ lamb, and as the lion Doffy felt hungry-- and insatiable of so many things. 

Without any previous word, and nothing but a chuckle as his lips stretched to form a devious smirk, Doffy cupped Roci’s cheek and kissed him there, in the church, with all the marble angels and the sacred figures judging them. As if he gave a fuck about them.

Roci started a bit when he felt the cold hands on his face, but allowed himself to be pulled into the kiss. He cheeks instantly warmed again as he felt heat pool under the skin. It was a bit embarrassing, Doffy kissing him here. The statues weren’t real, but for some reason it still felt like a hundred eyes were watching the two scornfully. But it was love, just in another form, he reasoned. And love wasn’t forbidden in a place that encouraged it, right? So he parted his lips for Doffy, just the way he had been taught, and let the other man in.

Doffy deepened the kiss, caressing the other’s tongue with his own slowly at the beginning, but soon that soft kiss turned wilder and much more passionate. His free hand came to Roci’s shirt and his nail, getting sharper and much more demon-like, quickly cut the buttons instead of taking the time to unbutton the shirt. Soon Roci’s chest, with his pale skin and scars, were there for the empty eyes of the sculptures to see. Without waiting for the other to take any action against it, he pulled Roci’s legs up and made him lay down as he hovered on top, just breaking the kiss to breath before quickly resuming.

Roci pulled away first, pushing Doflamingo’s chest back with his fingertips. “Quit ruining my shirts!” he protested, looking down at the frayed threads. He only had so many shirts to wear, and Doffy was making his small selection even smaller. “Are we seriously going to do this here?” He shifted around the cramped pew, trying to see if anyone else had entered the church. Despite his worrying, Roci’s hands absently grasped at the other’s waist, keeping Doffy in position above him. Something about the way Doffy leaned over top of him -his broad shoulders and chest blocking out the view above, toothy grin leering down at him- made a thrill run down Roci’s spine. It was like being pinned by a great beast; a beast unsure of whether he was going to play with his prey first or just simply devour it.

And Doffy was all down to devour Roci that time. He chuckled when the other complained about his shirt being ruined but Doffy couldn’t care less. “I’ll get you new shirts.” He was sure that most of the clothes he owned would fit Roci to be honest. He didn’t stop though, as he had no plans of leaving the church just now, especially not when he had found something much more interesting to do than to stare at the architecture and feel small. His hand caressed Roci’s abs all the way down, until they teased Roci’s cock through the fabric as he placed another long kiss on Roci’s lips. And if someone walked in? Ha. Doffy couldn’t really care less.

At least this time Roci wasn’t just staying still and taking it. His fingers trailed lightly up Doffy’s back until they were firmly nested in Doffy’s short golden hair, and he kissed back hard, feeling his lips starting to swell. Once again, the leathery wings above him slowly flickered into existence, blocking out most of what remained of the fading light. The marble eyes staring back at them seemed to matter less and less as Doflamingo’s hand rubbed his groin, and all of Roci’s focus shifted to the icy blue eyes instead of the stone ones. But simple touches through clothes wasn’t doing much for him, Roci needed to be closer. He brought his hands around and started unbuttoning Doffy’s shirt, hands exploring the forms of tight muscles and tracing down before dipping them slyly below the hem of his pants. Roci’s thumbs pressed into the indent of Doffy’s hipbone as his fingers lightly touched the soft flesh, stirring it to life. 

A small, almost unnoticeable groan left Doffy when Roci reached his cock. It turned him on, much more than what he had anticipated and soon his prick was rock hard thanks to the angel. His nails ripped Roci’s pants open and he almost wanted the other to complain for that too. Doffy would muffle those complaints with his own lips. His hand grasped the other’s cock and he begun rubbing it up and down as he deepened the kiss. He could have seen Roci’s wings too but his eyes were closed as he lost himself in the kiss.

Scowling a bit at the rough treatment, Roci bit down on Doffy’s lip. Not hard enough to make him bleed, but enough to hopefully make a point, since Doffy wasn’t allowing him to speak. He continued to pump the man above him, his own back arching into the touches as Doffy swept a thumb over the swelling head. This was blatantly sacrilegious, but Roci was finding that he cared less and less with every fluttering touch. 

Having kissed the other enough already Doffy began ravishing the angel’s neck, placing kisses and biting hard here and there and sucking whenever he thought that particular spot should have a hickey. His hand didn’t stop teasing Roci’s dick for a while, but he didn’t want the other to cum just yet, so after a few minutes he stopped the stroking to begin stretching out the other’s entrance. His fingers were coated with the precum that had leaked from the angel so he thought the other would be alright with just that to save his asshole. Without hesitation he slid a finger in.

Roci winced as the finger pushed in. While familiar with the action now, the thought of it still made him fairly uncomfortable. But they were taking it slower this time, so hopefully he wouldn’t be as sore after. To distract himself he ran his fingers through Doffy’s hair, occasionally feeling the transition from soft to hard skin at the junction between Doffy’s shoulder and wings. They still fascinated him for some reason. He noticed that there were little bumps poking at the surface here and there, little quills pushing at the skin. “Mmm, I think your feathers are growing back,” he groaned as Doffy put in another finger.

Doffy traced a circle within Roci as the other spoke. “I know...” he said as he gave hungry nips along Roci’s throat. He had noticed how they begun growing after he took care of Roci and the burns were healed, or almost healed. In a month or so he would have black feathers again-- if nothing bad happened before. After stretching Roci a bit he just pushed another finger in. Soon he would penetrate the other, and the thought of doing so in the church under the judging yet void eyes of the sculptures and paintings was stupidly exciting.

Closing his eyes, Roci latched tightly to Doffy as he pushed and scissored his fingers. It was starting to feel a bit better, and he willed himself to relax and breathe a bit to aid in the process. het knotted his fingers in Doffy’s hair as he moved along his throat, rubbing his thumbs around his ears and down his jawline. That was another thing Roci couldn’t help but like: the way Doffy’s jaw ended so sharply. It was well defined and wide, and he could hook his fingers in behind the bone to pull him in if he wanted to. So he did that, and pulled Doffy up for another kiss. He was hard and aching by this point, and he couldn’t help but let out a moan as they pressed their bodies together.

Doflamingo kissed Roci hungrily as he pulled out his fingers. He had to recognize that he liked that of Roci pulling him up to get kissed again. It made him feel even more wanted, and that turned him on further. His hand came to guide his cock, pushing inwards and expecting Roci to relax, unless he wanted the outcome to be the same as last time. He looked down, at the cock disappearing within the angel and he bit down his own lip, looking at the show of Roci being penetrated. Fucking hell, that was _hot_.

Taking deep breaths, Roci willed his body to relax as he felt Doffy enter him. Doffy was watching the show, but Roci kept his eyes up to the blue painted ceiling, fearing that if he looked too he’d clench up again. His hands knotted tighter in the other’s hair. He didn’t mean to be rough, but he just felt so full, and there was still more to take. Roci could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and chest, and after a moment more Doffy was fully seated in him. It was then Roci decided that, though he’d been gentler and more considerate this time, no amount of stretching could ever prepare him for Doffy’s length. “Move,” he grunted after a few seconds had passed. The initial pain was dulling, and he needed the friction right now.

A chuckle eluded Doffy, but he complied, not without a remark, of course. “Eager are we…” he said as he rolled his hips. Hell, Roci was always so tight it was maddening. That initial naivety was gone, yes, but Doffy still felt amused and entertained. If he got Roci to be much more sexual -as long as he was the only one enjoying that side of him- he’d be satisfied. “Hmmm… you like that, huh?” he asked as he wiggled his hips slightly, deliberately adding more pressure in Roci’s sweet spot.

Roci let out a small, breathy gasp as Doffy hit it. He hooked his legs around the back of the other man’s thighs and canted his hips slightly, wanting to feel more pressure there. Now he couldn’t help but let his muscles coil and uncoil around Doffy’s length. Roci buried his face into the crook of Doffy’s neck, smelling the scent of sweat and sex and grateful for the cold skin pressed against his flushed face. He nodded his head a bit, unsure if the other felt it. “Mhmm…” he mumbled into the hollow of his collarbone. Yes he liked that. He liked it a whole hell of a lot more than he would ever admit.

Doflamingo grunted when he felt the added pressure onto his length. If it had been maddening before now it was making him breath heavily as he resumed rolling his hips. “Say it then--” he wanted to hear those words coming from Roci’s lips, in that fucking church. It was sacrilege, he was aware of it, but if they were going to sin they better sin properly.

Roci held on a bit tighter as Doffy continued to deliberately just miss the spot. Without the jolt of electricity at the end of each thrust, Doffy’s movements were nothing but a back and forth motion to Roci. His breath came out more ragged, and he wanted more, but he was still afraid to say the words aloud. “Yes…” he said quietly, face still buried in Doffy’s neck.

“Yes what?” he wanted all the words, and he would not stop the teasing until he heard them. His hips wiggled slightly and pressure was added momentarily to the other’s prostate, but for a mere second. “Say it--” he repeated, with an evil smirk on his lips.

Frustrated, Roci pulled his head back to look Doffy straight in the eye, a frown pinching his brow. He felt his face reddening again as he looked into the icy blue eyes. But that smirk the other wore was pissing him off a bit. “Yes, so just fuck me already!” he said angrily.

Doflamingo guffawed at that. Hell, he thought the other should scream that more often. Grabbing Roci by the arms he lifted him, impaled as he was on Doffy’s cock, and carried him over to the altar, throwing everything on it to the floor with his power. Useful demon skills. Once he had Roci lying on the marble surface he lifted the angel’s legs, placing them on his shoulders to make the penetration deeper--- as if he needed to go any deeper, but whatever. “Alright then…” was all he said, with that evil smirk turning into a grin that was showing that he was enjoying this way too much. And, without waiting any longer, he began thrusting into Roci, hard. He couldn’t help but to enjoy the echo their skin slapping together made.

Yep, this was sacrilege: Sacrilege in its highest form. But Doffy was reaching new levels within Roci, so at that moment he couldn’t care less. His skin was slipping a bit on the smooth marble, and all he could do was hold on to the edge with one hand while another dug sharply into Doffy’s back, leaving deep red scratches behind. He let out a breathy moan as Doffy fucked him hard on top of the altar, feeling wave after wave of pleasure build up inside of him. The other hadn’t even touched his cock, but it didn’t matter. Doffy was relentless, and every movement threatened to send Roci over the edge, metaphorically and literally. “Hah...Doffy…” he gasped, clenching his jaw as he tried to keep control of his looming orgasm. He wanted to keep going a little longer but at this rate it wasn’t going to happen.

Doffy grunted, with a small and sexy grin on his lips as he pounded into Roci. The sweat that had formed in his forehead begun to slide down his jawline, going past his neck and getting lost in his collarbone, absorbed by the shirt he was still wearing. He was holding the angel’s hips so Roci didn’t go over the edge with each thrust. Roci’s words echoed in the church and so did the dark chuckle that eluded Doffy’s lips afterwards. He fucking loved that. Doffy’s eyes roamed over Roci’s expression, chest, abs... until they fell on the unattended cock. It was throbbing already but Roci hadn’t reached his orgasm… but he was close, and Doffy wanted to see him lose it when that happened, so he fucked him harder, thrusting almost violently in a way that he’d be stimulating the other’s prostate almost with each thrust.

Roci couldn’t hold it anymore, and he cried out as he came, fists curling in the fabric of Doffy’s shirt. It echoed off the high ceiling and came back to him over and over. His eyes squeezed shut and he trembled on the altar as the heat and pleasure rolled off of him. The only thing that anchored him now was the hands on his hips, Doffy leaning above him. If Roci could find his voice, he would have started to worship him here with whispers and sweet nothings. 

Oh, that certainly sounded much more glorious to him than a thousand hymns to a God that only complicated their lives. Doffy didn’t stop moving until he felt his own orgasm building, the weight on his lower stomach, his legs stiffening, wings spreading, muscles coiling-- for everything to uncoil at the same time. Muttering a loud curse he spilled within Roci and his wings shuddered as he rested his weight on his hands, releasing Roci’s hips. Fucking hell, that felt amazing. Doffy said nothing for a while, still regaining his breath.

Both of them lay there in the dim church, trying to recompose themselves as the light faded away. They were painted with the colours thrown around by the stained glass windows in the last of the light, almost like they too had been shattered and artfully re-arranged. Above him, Doffy panted hot puffs of air, and Roci was mesmerized by a drop of sweat as it rolled down his temple to stop at his chin. He leaned up to lick the salty water away, feeling the other as he shifted slightly, still deeply rooted in him. He would’ve liked to stay like that just for a little while longer, but the cool air was sucking the heat from his sweat-soaked skin, and he shivered at the brush of Doffy’s cold skin against his. “That was good,” he said in a breathy voice, ignoring as the goosebumps rose on his arms.

Doffy’s smirk widened, forming a grin before he placed a few kisses on Roci’s collarbone. He did notice the goosebumps on Roci’s arms, and he thought it was about time to leave. Standing up straight he pulled out his cock, still a bit hard... and oh how amusing it was to see the cum drip down Roci’s cheeks and stained that sacred marble of the alter. To defile a servant of God in his very own house, on his very own table! He stifled the chuckle that was threatening to escape his lips. “It’s night already, do you want to go to my place?” he questioned as he zipped up his pants.

Roci thought on that for a moment as he stretched out his wings and looked for his clothes strewn among the pews. There was still a bit of soreness, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as their first time. In all honesty, he really wanted a hot shower and a hot smoke after all of that. Rummaging through the pockets of his jeans he found a crumpled pack of cigarettes, flicking the bottom to force a few out of the paper packaging. He put one between his lips and offered the other to Doffy. “Your place sounds nice,” he said nonchalantly. It was better than where he was holed up at the moment, and something about his apartment being so high up without feeling like Roci was going to fall was exciting. No one had a better view of the skyline than Doffy did.

Doffy took the cigarette, lighting it up with his thumb, the tip bursting into flame for a few seconds as he gave a long drag. The fire disappeared as soon as it had come and he found himself eyeing Roci’s chest and the way his wings stretched. Scars included, he was a beautiful thing, and it was pointless to deny it. “Let’s go to my place then.” He gave the other an almost charming grin without being aware of it. He took a look around and picked up the shreds of Roci’s shirt and he chuckled, giving the other an apologetic smile. “I can give you mine if you are cold,” he offered as he walked towards the exit of the church. It was his fault Roci lacked a shirt now after all.

That was the first time Roci had seen a genuine smile from the other. Not one of his leering grins that made ice shoot down his spine, but a real, warm smile. He looked at the remains of his shirt in Doffy’s fingers with a mix of amusement and frustration. He took a drag of his cigarette, before nodding. “Sure, I’ll take yours.” He couldn’t get Doffy out of his damn shirt during sex, might as well get an eyeful of him when he was willing to take it off.

Doffy chuckled, but he took it off immediately, with a grin still playing on his lips and he offered it to Roci. “There,” he said. His collarbone, chest and abs had still the glow that all the sweating during sex had given him, but the shirt was dry enough for Roci to wear it. He pushed open the church’s doors and he took a look around. It was going to be a calm night without a cloud in the sky, perfect for flying, or for admiring from his couch.

Roci watched how the muscles under Doffy’s back moved as he walked ahead of him, skin shining slightly with moisture. He was magnificently built, not too bulky, not too lean. Roci found himself being a voyeur as he walked behind him, occasionally tapping the ash off the end of his cigarette. He was a bit lost in the way Doffy walked to pay attention to the cigarette...or where he was stepping. His wing somehow got in front of his foot and before he knew it he was on the ground. He cursed darkly from the floor for a moment, before pushing himself to his hands and knees.

By the time Doffy turned Roci was already on the floor. A brow arched at that, and he bit back a mean comment as he leant to help him up. “You okay?” he asked, and in an unexpected way that reminded me of the way they met a few weeks ago. It had all started like that, and that brought the ghost of a smile to his lips as he helped Roci to stand up again. It was unbelievable how much everything had changed since that day.

Roci allowed himself to be helped to his feet. “Yeah, m’fine,” he grumbled in embarrassment. He reached around and grabbed his wing, smoothing out the disorderly feathers that had caused him to trip. They were too long and kept getting in his way. He was almost tempted to pull them out, but that would painful and would wreak havoc with his already dodgy flying skills. Not that he flew too much nowadays anyway. “Let’s get going, the last train’ll be leaving soon…”

He would have suggested them to fly, but after that he thought it’d be better to get a train. Without anything more than chuckle Doffy lead the way to the train station. Since he was shirtless a lot of people looked at him in awe after giving him confused looks. Doffy could hear their thoughts and hell if they were dirty. He pondered if the angel beside him could hear what those humans were thinking, and if that would have any effect on him.

Roci didn’t need to be a mindreader to see the lust in some of the other passenger’s eyes. He scowled a bit at that. Was he seriously getting jealous? He was almost tempted to take Doffy’s shirt off and give it back to him, but then he would be the one half naked and being stared at, and Roci definitely didn’t have the body or the confidence to do such a thing. So he stood close in silence, ignoring the looks of other passengers. Frustrated, he stretched out a wing to cover Doffy’s exposed chest. It really didn’t do anything, as mortals couldn’t see it, but it gave him some comfort.

That was so cute Doflamingo could have kissed Roci at that moment. But he didn’t do anything but give him an amused grin as his fingers hooked in the hem of Roci’s waistband, bringing him closer. He hovered over his lips with his own for a few seconds. “Jealous?” he asked, in a low and sexy tone. If Roci could have heard what the others thought, how most of the people in that train would have gladly tried to get into Doffy’s bed given the chance, he would have gotten much more jealous wouldn’t he? Amused, Doffy shared his power for a few seconds, allowing the angel to hear what he was hearing just for his own personal entertainment.

The closeness of Doffy’s lips to his while people were watching made him go red, but when Doffy shared his insight with him it went red for a whole different reason. The perverseness of the other passengers sickened him, and he balled his fists before realizing that yes, he was jealous. Jealous and greedy. While Doffy had meant to show him the sins of others, Roci couldn’t help but see the sin growing within himself. Had he really changed that much since meeting Doflamingo? 

The train slowed and swayed. They had reached their stop, and Roci was glad of it. He grabbed the others hand and practically dragged him out of the carriage. Now he was more wary, and everyone passing by them became a threat. “Come on,” he said, walking slightly ahead of the other so he couldn’t see the dark look on his face.

That was cute and amusing in a way he never thought he’d like. Roci was jealous of the mortals and that was all because of him. He had loved the way the angel’s cheeks had gotten red to be honest and now he was sure that if he was able to see his face he’d see how annoyed the whole situation made him. A grin tugged his lips, but he followed Roci without complaining.

“Are you in a rush, huh?” he dared to ask.

Roci cast a look back at Doffy, but didn’t slow down. “Is that what you see when you look at people?” _And when they look at you?_ He left that bit unsaid, but his grip tightened slightly. Roci couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like to see only the darkness and sins of people around him. It was disturbing, but maybe that was the reason why Doffy acted the way he did sometimes. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. It was the most normal thing in the world for him. When he was visible he caught people fantasizing about him quite often to be honest. “I assume you didn’t like it,” he commented, noticing how Roci’s hand squeezed his harder. He didn’t mind it though, but he found that reaction quite interesting. And he wasn’t done exploring it. Roci’s jealous reactions would prove to be a great source of entertainment for Doflamingo.

Roci stopped and turned to face Doffy. He looked into the icy eyes, trying to read them, but he couldn’t. “What do you see when you look at me?” he asked, both curious and agitated. Was he as easy to see through as the people on the train were?

“I really have to focus to read you,” he said, but Roci could be read too. “I see you are starting to like me... perhaps too much,” he said after over a minute of staring intensely into Roci’s eyes. That wasn’t good for Roci… or for him probably.

An awkward silence fell between the two as people continued to pass them by. Roci knew that them being together was dangerous, but something about Doffy implying it disheartened him a bit. He was being too clingy, but in the end, who else did he have? The other angels sure as hell didn’t want anything to do with him, demons would kill him if they knew, and he didn’t dare get too close to a mortal. Doffy was the only person who had ever really given a shit about a clumsy angel like him. 

Roci turned away and started walking again. They had spent too long just standing there, and with this many people around it was too dangerous to make a scene. 

That silence was an unwelcomed one. For some reason he felt his words had the wrong effect on Roci and when he turned he saw it clear. All the undisclosed words came to him and before the angel was away from his reach Doffy’s hand came to grasp his wrist and he pulled the other closer, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, avoiding the wings. “I like you liking me,” he said, not giving a fuck about the people staring at them. All of them were jealous of Roci at that moment, but Doffy didn’t care. “I like it a lot,” he added. 

Doffy had caught him off guard, he had expected him to just let him walk away and sulk for a bit. But Roci felt warm as he was pulled closer, and he turned his head to hide the way his mouth tightened at the fallen angel’s words. He didn’t want him to see the look on his face right now after he was told that he was wanted. He’d never been wanted before. 

“Me too,” he said quietly after a few moments, turning his eyes back to the fallen angel’s. He wasn’t ging to be anything but honest now, they were in too deep for lies.

And that made it. Giving a big ‘fuck you all’ to all the people staring he leant and captured Roci’s lips with his for a few seconds, seconds he would have wanted to last so much longer. But he couldn’t get lost in that moment right now. “Let’s go home.” he said, releasing Roci, but his fingers found the other’s and he intertwined them and resumed walking, leading the way to his flat.

Roci let himself be pulled along, warm fingers locked with Doffy’s cold ones and his heart beating hard in his chest. He couldn’t say anything past the big, stupid smile spreading across his face. He didn’t care about the people who saw them, he just wanted this moment of bliss to be his. So they walked like that until they reached the Doffy’s building, the sky above an inky black colour at the closing of the day.


End file.
